


Of Wolves and Men

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Werewolves, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: As the new, and honestly best, king of the Haywood people thus far, Ryan Haywood XII is doing his best to make peace with the people the Great King had ruined. This is harder than he thought it would be. When he happens upon three of their children, however, perhaps he can turn things around after all.





	1. The Great King

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a long story a long time coming so buckle up. updating every friday for the time being. catch me at [the tumble](http://edgarpattillo.tumblr.com/)

As Narvaez knelt at the feet of the king, shackles bound to his hands and neck, he began to laugh. This monster, at the mercy of King Haywood at last, _laughed_. Perhaps at his own morality, perhaps at the king himself. The king found it no laughing manner.   
  
"This is it, King Narvaez," King Haywood proclaimed, even then respecting the monster of a man as the king he claimed to be. "You won't hurt anyone ever again. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
And Narvaez replied, "this isn't it." The castle shook with the thunder that rolled outside, lightning illuminating the kings in their place with every strike. King Haywood raised his sword in preparation to strike, knowing better than to ever think lowly of this monster; even in shackles.   
  
"You're a monster," King Haywood said to the creature with venom. "You belong in the ground."  
  
"You're a monster!" Narvaez roared back and the thunder roared with him. "You've taken everything from me! My people! My family! My wife, my children," he broke down into sobs but the king did not fall for it for King Haywood was smarter than this. He knew the people of the moon didn't love; didn't care for each other. They were remorseless animals with human faces and King Haywood would not fall for these creeper tears. The people of the moon needed to be gone of this world lest they drain its resources dry in their greed.   
  
"I promise you, this is not the end," Narvaez spoke with such coldness that even the beloved king shivered. "You have taken everything from me. We tried. We tried so hard for peace and you hunted us down like common pig. We tried to hide and you found us. We tried to fight and you slaughtered us. So many people, so many children, gone, gone." Though the monster tried its best, King Haywood would not give into its false words. Many had before, feeling sorry for these monsters only to have the moon people attack them from behind. King Haywood had lost too many soldiers to these savages.   
  
"Host be with you," King Haywood praised his worthy opponent as he thrusted his diamond sword clean through Narvaez's chest. Yet, Narvaez laughed.   
  
"You treat us like monsters," still Narvaez spoke. The king was surprised by this, how the creature could still live while embedded by his sword. "Then monsters we shall be." The thunder outside boomed so loud the walls shook. Lightning flashed just outside the castle walls and King Haywood could see the beast for what it truly was; a wolf in human skin.   
  
"Let us crumble your stone walls and walk your rose paths with ease. Let us prowl even the darkest night without the need of petty torches or warm coats. Let your swords mean nothing to us! No matter how many times you strike us down, let us rise stronger than before!" Narvaez roared at the king and again, the thunder roared with him. He grabbed the king's sword with both hands and yanked it forward, impaling himself even further and spitting blood with every word.   
  
"Let every drop of blood you've split curse your name. Let every drop you _will_ spill curse your sanity. Let you and your _precious_ people look over your shoulders for the rest of your lives, always searching for the monsters you've created. And the same for your children! And your children's children! And every generation after that until you've learned what you've done!" Narvaez shouted so loud and with such ferocity, the rain outside ceased at its power. Then he spoke with such ease, "let them know loss like I have. Let them mourn like I have until the Haywood name is clean."  
  
"Shut up!" King Haywood demanded, having had enough of this trivial nonsense. The beast was trying to frighten him and it would not work.   
  
"Goddess of the Moon I give you my blood," Narvaez said. "My body, my soul. Make these words true for my wife, my children, for every last one of my people Haywood has sent to you too soon. Let us be monsters."   
  
Narvaez howled and from outside the castle, many howls echoed. With a final thrust, King Haywood ended the wretched beast but it was too late. The moon had heard Narvaez's dying plea and granted his request. As the rain dispersed outside and the light of the moon shone through, the people of the moon were forced to reveal themselves for what they truly were; monsters. No longer could they hide under the ruse of 'human'.  
  
At the time, the king did not fully understand the consequences of Narvaez's action but he knew he had done the right thing in killing the king of beasts. As he withdrew his sword, one of King Haywood's men came running into the castle.   
  
"The prisoners!" he shouted. "They're changing! They're changing into- into some kind of monsters!" But King Haywood knew they were finally showing their true colours for the world to see. Now there would be no doubt as to who was a person of the moon.   
  
"Don't let them escape!" the king commanded. "Block them in!" As he spoke, a castle window shattered and a large, black wolf jumped in, so much bigger and uglier than a normal wolf. Then another and another. The people of the moon had them surrounded but Haywood's men still outnumbered them.   
  
They fought in heated battle but every time they struck a wolf down, it simply got back up. The thorny rose bushes that had once prevented the people of the moon from entering the city now clung to the wolves' pelts like raindrops, getting tangled in their matted fur like wire. The wolves knocked down every door and wall the Haywood people could put up, tore through every metal chest piece with their ferocious claws, and wore out every iron sword with their inhuman stamina.   
  
Only when the sun was just beginning to rise did the wolves back off. King Haywood had lost many good men in the fight and the moon people not enough but just as he thought they were safe for the day, a burly grey wolf approached him on its hind legs. It spoke to him in words he could not believe he understood.   
  
"You've killed my brother and now you shall suffer the same," it growled. Then it opened its angry maw of razor sharp teeth and King Haywood looked into the void it called a mouth. At that moment, the king stopped believing in the host and started believing in himself. With a mighty swing, he decapitated the mighty beast and lived to fight another day.   
  
Misfortune was not through, though, and unbeknown to the king, the wolves had kidnapped his wife and child. So distraught at this realisation, the king died of a broken heart soon after. When the queen found out, she escaped her wolf captives with her sole son and returned to the kingdom to rule in her husband's place and hunt down the wolves that tore their family apart.  
  
"And that is why every full moon we pray to the Great King to protect us from the people of the moon and thank him for his sacrifice," she finishes gladly and all the children stare in awe. Ryan doesn't know why they still tell this story, most of it isn't even true. Still, to say that out loud would be frowned upon by his people who believe it so strongly especially in times like these.   
  
His great grandfather before him had not died of a broken heart but from the very grey wolf that had bested him in battle. The moon people, the Narvaezes, had not kidnapped the queen, either. She couldn't stand what he had been doing to the Narvaezes and had fled with her child. Ryan supposes this isn't as glamorous of a story, though, and certainly isn’t one to worship.   
  
Neither is the fact that the queen had not returned to hunt the wolves but to try to make amends with them. In the end, the Narvaezes would not hear it. They attacked the Haywood capital night after night for three weeks straight until finally receding and only appearing on the full moon. Ryan isn't sure how accurate that really is, however. Sometimes he's sure he sees wolves out his window on nights the full moon isn't up. Perhaps they're just better at hiding those nights.   
  
Of course, they never stopped. Ryan can hear the wolves outside tonight, scratching and sniffing at the obsidian shelter that had to be built just to keep them at bay. They return every full moon in greater and greater numbers and as learned, there is no stopping them. They'll break down iron doors, rip up stone walls, and even tread through lava if they must. The obsidian bunker is under ground, a mighty twenty blocks from the surface, but they still dig down to it every full moon. It's really rather frightening, the massive crater they leave in the middle of town and the obsidian that peeks through. The Narvaez people are relentless and often times, beyond reason.  
  
Ryan has tried to speak to their king before, just as the Haywood royals have before him, but it's impossible to get through the twisted brambles of rose bushes that border the Narvaez kingdom. Unless, of course, one happens to be a wolf. People have tried to speak with them during the moon as well but it never works out well. Every time they're simply driven down into the bunker until sunrise.   
  
Honestly, the Narvaez people don't even want to fight anymore. For decades now, all they've done is try to kidnap children. Ryan is proud to say that in his time as king, only twenty children have been lost to the wolves; only about one a year. Compared to his grandfather who had nearly caused the family line to collapse, Ryan thinks he's doing pretty well.   
  
Still, he hopes to stop this nonsense in his time as king. Unfortunately nothing seems to appease the wolves. Many times he's left 'offerings' for them, cows and pigs left in the homes of families with kids, and every time the wolves ignore them. Ryan has even tried offering gold and supplies, but the wolves don't even seem to notice, going straight for the bunker and occasionally, defacing the Great King Haywood shrine.  
  
As much as he would like peace, they have to protect themselves and their children. Ryan isn't proud to say he offers rewards for Narvaez pelts but he isn't ashamed, either. They have tried for years to make peace with the Narvaezes and have been ignored every time. Ryan isn't just going to stand by and let his people suffer. So many families have lost their young so soon to these things.   
  
It's nearly impossible to kill the beasts, anyways, which is why they're forced to hide in this tiny hole like cowards. Beheading them only makes them angrier and a knife to the heart barely puts them out a half hour. The only sure fire way to kill one is by gruesomely gouging its heart out and burning it in an alcohol solution. Even then, Ryan isn't sure this is a foolproof way of going about things because no one can really confirm if they’ve ever seen that particular wolf again or before. The wolves all look very similar. They naturally die if old age eventually but they also seem to reproduce like rabbits.   
  
Caught in his own thoughts, Ryan doesn't notice Kerry approaching him from the side. It's still early in the night and the restless citizens have yet to settle down for bed, wandering around quietly and doing their best to ignore the beasts violently trying to break in. While it's a normal thing to sleep with the clawing and howling outside, it's always worrisome. Some people like to think one day the wolves will be able to break through the obsidian. These people are fools.   
  
"My liege," Kerry says quietly as to not disturb the children's story time. Ryan glances down at him faintly, still pondering distant thoughts of the Narvaez wolves. They are very interesting, everything else aside, and had things been different, Ryan would love to examine their culture at a personal level. Kerry gestures him close to exchange whispers and Ryan has to lean a bit to listen. The Haywoods are big, heartily built people and Kerry is a runt of the litter.   
  
"Some children broke a hole in the wall," Kerry informs. Ryan's skin jumps at the very idea. "It's small, in most north eastern room. The guard of that section would like to see you immediately."  
  
"Yes, very well," Ryan agrees without stall. Of course, while the wolves could never break the obsidian, his people could. It was a small flaw and only once had it actually been an issue. A citizen with moon sickness had made a hole large enough for the wolves to get in through and they had to seal the room, and unfortunately the occupants inside it, off from the rest of the structure. No one had been injured but they had lost a handful of children. Ryan has learned from his father's mistakes; the cure for moon sickness is beheading.   
  
Ryan makes his way quickly through the halls of the bunker with Kerry on his heels. There were many 'easier' ways to go about things but not safer. The entire bunker is made of obsidian in case they do have to close a room off. They evacuate everyone into the bunker in case the wolves decide to attack adults in lieu of kidnapping children. They even block the door with obsidian once everyone is safely inside. It's better to be safe than sorry, after all. They've been 'sorry' too many times.   
  
As soon as he enters the room in question, Ryan can see the odd block temporarily sealing the wall up. Already the wolves outside have noticed and he can hear them loudly sniffing and scratching at the area. The stone block that patches the hole is already crumbling away and a guard stands prepared to replace it the moment it fails. Now that the wolves know there’s a fault, they won’t give in until they get in even if it’s obviously not big enough for them to get through. Another guard is scolding the apparent felons already. Ryan approaches them at once.   
  
"Ah, my king," the guard speaks and offers a respectful bow. The three kids hurriedly do the same, worriedly bowing out of sync. They're nervous, as they should be, and one of them looks to be on the verge of tears. Obviously they’re old enough to be allowed to roam as they see fit but just barely with their stone swords safety sheathed on their backs and their patchwork wooden grieves scuffed to high heavens.   
  
"What's going on here, then?" Ryan inquires scathingly and the three of them squirm under the scrutiny. They know they’ve done wrong.   
  
"These three broke a block out of the wall," the guard explains.  
  
"Not a big one!" one child exclaims.   
  
"Yeah! Not big enough for a wolf to get through!" another agrees.   
  
"With your hands?" Ryan asks in irritation. "What if a wolf had snatched you out of that hole? They may not fit in, but you certainly fit out." The three quickly pale in the face at this thought. Obviously they hadn't thought of this. However, they hurriedly bicker among each other in half whispers until one of them pulls a diamond pickaxe from her inventory.  
  
"We did it with this," she murmurs. Ryan takes it from her and examines it for himself. This is an extremely good pick, even holding enchantments not easily gained. This is not a pick they could have made themselves let alone come across by mistake. "We found it in the woods."  
  
"You found this is the woods?" Ryan repeats in disbelief. The three nod affirmatively. "Who exactly do you think would leave something like this in the woods?"  
  
"A clumsy person?" one offers quietly.  
  
"Maybe a zombie dropped it?" another suggests.  
  
"A wolf," Ryan answers bluntly, passing the pickaxe to the guard to deal with. "A wolf would leave something like this for a bunch of children to find with hopes that they'll do something dumb like break a hole in the wall." The children all coily look down in embarrassment at the scolding. They mumble apologies under their breath but Ryan really isn't interested in those.   
  
"King?" the young girl says with underline worry. "If they have pickaxes, why don't they just break down the wall?" Ryan sighs faintly. They're just kids, he knows, but host they're dumb kids. Had a wolf decided to grab them, they'd just be gone. Surely they understand that. He crouches down to be on the same level as them.   
  
"This bunker is made of blood obsidian that generations of Haywoods have spent building to keep dumb little Haywoods like you three safe," he explains gently. "This obsidian can't be broken by anyone but a Haywood like me or you. That's why the wolves do stuff like leave enchanted pickaxes out in the woods where little Haywoods can find them. They'll never get in unless you let them in."   
  
This, fortunately, eases the children's concern. Instead of teaching half true stories, perhaps the children should be learning more about what they need to do to keep themselves safe and what the kingdom does to protect them. Knowing not to break a hole in the wall that’s literally the only thing between them and the wolves that want to _murder_ them seems a bit more important than telling tall tales meant to make the Great King seem like less of an asshole than he really was. Kids are dumb as the nether. Ryan gives her a fond little pet on the head though and she grins.   
  
"Now where's the block?" he asks softly. "We need to patch that up before one of you get dragged away." The three children look at each other questioningly but none of them seem to have it. If they broke it with a pick, it should be around here somewhere.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," the guard whispers to him. Ryan gets back to his feet and gestures to Kerry to handle the children from here. He hopes the wolves haven't gotten a hold of it. He doesn't want to find out what they can do with it. Blood Obsidian has been a secret family tradition ever since the fall of the Great King. The last thing they need is some overly smart wolf hobbling its way through reverse engineering their own blood bunker.   
  
"Something came through the hole," the guard murmurs faintly. Ryan is already on edge. It's only a block big, what could have come through? The guard glances around unsurely before motioning Ryan to follow him to another corner of the room. The wolves seem to be scratching around here much more than anywhere else and Ryan discovers why immediately.  
  
Three little pups squeak softly in the makeshift cubbyhole the guard has made. They can't be older than two or three, making noises not that of a grown wolf and with tiny teeth hardly capable of chewing let alone biting. Ryan is initially startled. They're Narvaez pups. He looks at the guard in disbelief momentarily and then back to the pups. Have they ever seen Narvaez children before? Why would they even be here?   
  
"They crawled in by themselves?" Ryan asks in amazement. Even Narvaez kids aren't too bright apparently.   
  
"I think so," the guard confirms. "One of them probably picked up the block. What should we do?"  
  
" _We_ don't do anything," Ryan assures sourly. This is not a problem for a simple guard. "Return to your post." The guard jumps but swiftly obeys, offering a stiff salute before returning to make his rounds. Ryan examines the pups curiously. He picks one of them up, cautiously ensuring it doesn't bite him, and it whines loudly. The wolves outside the wall go absolutely wild, growling angrily and thumping against the obsidian with dangerous intent. Without a doubt, these are the Narvaezes young. How terrifying.   
  
Ryan knows what he should do; he should kill them. It would be rather easy and it would mean three less Narvaezes in this world. The idea is certainly tempting to say the least, he won’t lie. It’s not every day they’re given an opportunity like this, though, and to waste it in such a way would surely come back to bite him- metaphorically and, unfortunately, probably literally.   
  
"Ah! Shit!" the guard watching the hole in the wall is caught off guard by the limb that reaches in before he can stop it up again. The wolf grabs him by the leg and immediately yanks him off his feet, trying to jerk him out of the small opening with sheer force. Ryan puts the pup down to help him. He pulls the guard back inside, bloody leg and all, before drawing his sword and stabbing at the limbs that reach through. A sharp yelp punctuates his solid blow connecting and the wolf ceases its attempts momentarily.   
  
It doesn't deter them for very long and soon, another wolf is eagerly reaching in, likely searching for the lost pups. If Ryan were smart, he would push the pups back out and call it a day but Ryan is a mastermind and he has no intention of giving up his new hostages for free. This is what they’ve been waiting for; a reason for the Narvaezes to come speak to them in peace. A wolfish snout pops in through the opening and Ryan pulls an obsidian block out of his inventory to repair the wall.   
  
In a fluid motion, he jabs the intruding wolf in its face with his sword and while it's out of the way, he shoves the block into place. Immediately, the wolves start breaking it again. Ryan wipes his sword clean and sheaths all but a few inches of it. He cuts his arm on the exposed blade and uses his fingers to smear the blood into the plain obsidian in a deliberate pattern. It takes a moment for the new block to register the ones around it but when it does, it solidifies instantly. That'll keep them out.   
  
Ryan returns to the pups, still whining sharply at being in a foreign place but otherwise quiet and harmless. They're bigger than ordinary wolf puppies, much like the Narvaezes are bigger than ordinary wolves, and Ryan considers they might be even younger than he thought. It's hard to tell with people of the moon; they age weird.   
  
This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Ryan instructs Kerry to close off the room for the night even to the guards. He doubts all of his people will see his reasoning and it is much too likely that they would try to kill the pups given the chance. Right now, Ryan can not have that. Despite the wolves trying desperately to get to their puppies, come morning, they leave without them. This, of course, is because the Narvaezes can not hope to win a fair fight. It's why they always attack during the night when they're strongest. Oddly enough, though, the Narvaez puppies do not change back into humans by the sun.   
  
Ryan finds this interesting, actually, and wonders if the Narvaez people really are wolves that change into people as opposed to the other way around. Regardless, it's easier to deal with three overgrown puppies than it is three toddlers. Which is weird when Kerry suggests leashing them up and even weirder when said leashed puppies quietly bark out 'mama' and 'papa' every so often. Ryan sort of hopes the Narvaezes come for their puppies soon because no one seems to know how to care for them.   
  
More importantly, though, he hopes King Narvaez is willing to bargain. This is exactly what they've been waiting for and if they can't come to a peaceful deal with Narvaez's own young on the line, they never will. Surely King Narvaez wouldn't allow any harm to come to the pups just because he hates the Haywood people, right? Ryan's sort of distraught, actually. What if he has to keep the puppies? He doesn't know how to raise a moon person. In retrospect, he doesn’t actually know if the Narvaezes even _care_ about their puppies. Even wolves care about their puppies, right?


	2. Nightlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why the chapter lengths are arbitrary that's because this wasn't intended to be a chartered fic but i figured posting three 30k parts was a Bad Idea

Fortunately, someone comes sooner than later. Ryan is glad because the puppies keep whining and he can't make them shut up. They’re so loud and so upset all the time. Of course, though, he's sure not to let anyone know this. As far as anyone else is concerned, he's ready to make socks out of them. Except Kerry who has the unfortunate task of holding the puppies' leashes and knows very well that Ryan could never hurt a child; albeit a very fuzzy, wolfish child. As tempting as that idea may be, he is not a wolf and to kill a child- he’d never be able to live with himself.

The small group of people that enter his kingdom just a few hours after sunrise isn't greeted very fondly. His citizens yell and throw things at them without hesitation, but wisely keep their distance. There is no telling what a Narvaez could do to one of his citizens regardless of the lack of moon. Even during the day, the Narvaez people bear striking resemblance to their wolf counterparts. The ten or so people vary from looking wolfishly human to being just plain wolves. Perhaps they lost their humanity long ago. Ryan has never seen a Narvaez during the day before, only rumours of what they look like and old portraits from decades ago. They looked more human back then.

To their credit, the people of the moon do not react to his citizen's poor behaviour. They simply keep their eyes straight and prowl towards the castle with strong intent like a wolf pack hunting down its meal. Ryan watches them from his bedroom window and when they reach the castle doors, he begins down to the throne room. He's dealt with other kingdoms a lot and honestly, Ryan is an excellent negotiator. Though not good enough to get any of the other kingdoms to help with his wolf problem. No amount of money, resources, or promises could make the other kingdoms come between he and the people of the moon.

Kerry follows him downstairs with the pups who, likely sensing the other wolves, eagerly try to run ahead. Ryan has to take the leashes just so they don't drag Kerry through the castle. They're only puppies, honestly. When he enters the throne room with the three puppies, the Narvaezes react instantly, just barely preventing themselves from lunging forward though whether that would be to attack him or simply to greet their pups isn’t clear. However, the puppies don't. They whine loudly and do their best to yank away but Ryan keeps a firm hold on them.

One of the adult wolves whines unhappily and another growls but their apparent leader remains stoic. She stands elegantly and never lets her eyes stray from Ryan as he takes his seat at his throne. Aside from her slightly pointed ears and the fangs that sit in her mouth heavy, she appears human. This could just be a ruse of her robes, however. Savage or not, they all offer mild bows once he's seated and politely wait for him to speak first. Ryan ties the puppies to the arm of his chair and they cry so pitifully when they can't get to their family.

Ryan is almost certain one of the wolves is going to lunge at him when a pup whimpers out a heartbreaking 'papa' but even then, they keep their distance; tense and uneasy. His own people, already concerned with the moon people, are made twice as so by their nervous demeanor. Regardless, his guards know better than to lash out so haphazardly, not to say they wouldn’t immediately act to defend their kingdom if the Narvaezes dare. Ryan is certain his people can win a fight against ten wolves if it came down to it.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting one of you in the daytime," Ryan finally speaks. Their leader, most likely the Narvaez queen, stares at him coldly. They're much different during the day as the night only brings wolf creatures whose only human feature is walking on its hind legs and even then, only sometimes. Their humanity might be gone but still they grasp at whatever they can to disguise themselves among the humans.

"Nor we you," she assures. "I believe you have something of ours. Three somethings, actually. We'll be taking them back, please." She wastes no time getting directly to the point and obviously has no interest in small talk or greetings.

"Interesting," Ryan replies. "But I don't think so." A wolf growls at him loudly and she doesn't stop it. They're not as proper as they pretend to be.

"We are willing to negotiate," she informs easily.

"That's what I want to hear," Ryan hums back. As long as he remains in control of this situation, everything should go smoothly. "I didn't catch your name, by the way. Queen Narvaez is a little impersonal here."

"I'm Tina Dayton, personal advisor to the king," she introduces herself with a sour tone. Ryan frowns. Advisor?

"I'm sorry," Ryan says faintly. "I assumed the king would care about his children." For King Narvaez to send his advisor in his place isn’t exactly a compliment. It’s not unheard of but certainly not common practice around here.

"The king will not set foot in Haywood land," Dayton replies without hesitation. No, it’s not a compliment because it’s intentionally an insult. "And for you, it's probably best he doesn't."

"That sounds like a threat," Ryan muses and he plucks one of the pup's leashes to make it whine. Dayton snarls but pulls it back quickly.

"Yeah, it is, _king_ ," she agrees coldly. So the Narvaezes are as much bark as they are bite. This may not go as smoothly as intended. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

"In time," Ryan assures with a sharp smirk. "These puppies then, what are their names?"

"Those are our _children_ , King Haywood," Dayton snips back. "They're not _puppies_. Don't try to rationalise this by trying to make them out to be less than your human children."

"They certainly look like puppies to me," Ryan replies smoothly. He tugs at the leash again and the baby wolf flops over pitifully with a high pitched noise. The Narvaezes advance a jerky step forward and their already frayed nerves heighten. His own guards nervously palm the handles of their swords.

"Sir," Kerry says and he moves up a step to speak to Ryan privately. "Not to question your judgement but I thought I'd just mention that King Narvaez is very close with King and Queen Jones. Besides possibly incurring their wrath over this, King Narvaez is much more open to friendly negotiations, my liege."

"It's about six generations too late for that, Kerry," Ryan assures him. Kerry nods mildly and hurriedly backs into place. The wolves watch him twice as suspiciously and he wonders if they could hear that. He wouldn't put it past them.

"Their names are Percival, Richard, and Conrad," Dayton finally announces.

"Great," Ryan grins. "At least now I know what I'm bargaining with."

"Negotiating," Dayton corrects. "And the sooner it's over, the better."

"You're very to the point, aren't you?" Ryan muses idly. Dayton’s nose twitches as she prevents another snarl. It's unclear as to whether she's trying to remain composed or if she's simply holding back. The first interaction with a kingdom is always tense and with the bad blood between theirs, it's even worse. It’s not out of the question that anything that happens here could spark a full on war.

"The king is willing to offer one million gold per child," Dayton moves on without bothering to answer his initial question.

"You're a poor kingdom, aren't you?" Ryan says as he pretends to think about it. "I guess wolves don't count as well as they say they do. I don't want your gold." The cold glare she gives him is only a touch unnerving. She turns slightly to converse with something hidden behind one of the wolves. Ryan raises his head a bit as if to see but he doesn't act particularly interested.

"Well what do you want?" Dayton inquires reluctantly. "You're a greedy kingdom, aren't you? I guess you never learned your lesson." Definitely as much bark. Ryan firms his jaw a touch, annoyed at the suggestion she makes. There is nothing wrong with having nice things.

"How about our children back?" Ryan replies scathingly. Again, Dayton speaks to an unseen form before conveying the supposed message to him. He's extraordinarily annoyed this figure can't speak to him directly but it’s likely Dayton knows this and he won’t give her the satisfaction of complaining about it.

"It seems kind of pointless to trade one of our children for another of our children," she says simply. "We won't chose which children you get to keep."

"You misunderstood," Ryan chuckles. "I want _our_ children back!" The wolves do not respond to his shouting, only folding their ears back uncomfortably, and he grins again as he lowers his voice. "You know, the one's you took?"

"I didn't misunderstand," Dayton answers. Ryan stalls a moment. She's dead serious. That means-

"They're still alive?" he doesn't mean to speak out loud but it comes out before he can think about it. He was being cruel; reminding her of the children the Narvaez had taken from them and could never return. He thought the wolves killed them; _let them mourn like I have_. Ryan's eyes dart to one of the other wolves then to the puppies just at the foot of his throne. He's seen so few of the Narvaezes, he hadn't thought twice of it but of all the portraits he's seen, they're dark skinned, dark haired, brown eyed people.

The blonde, blue eyed wolves suddenly make a lot more sense.

"Well no duh," Dayton nearly sneers. "We're not _you_." This changes a lot. Ryan is silent for a moment. There's several generations of Haywoods turned people of the moon out there. These _monstrosities_ have been turning his people into wolves for _decades_. _There are Haywood wolves out there_. This is a disgrace!

"You want your mutts back? Bring me our children back," Ryan bites angrily. "Every last one of them! I don't care how old they are!"

"This isn't on the table," Dayton assures him sourly. "King Narvaez will not subject any of our children, or therefore, to your- 'name'." Ryan withdraws his sword as he steps down his throne. He yanks one of the puppies upward by the scruff of its neck and the Narvaezes jerk forward hard with their teeth bared. The guards around him urgently follow his lead, drawing their weapons and standing by for a full fledged fight.

"You tell your rug of a king this is nonnegotiable," Ryan growls out as he holds the blade of his sword up against the pup. The wolves bristle so angrily Ryan can see them begin to change shape.

"James Ryan Haywood, if you harm any of them, we will come at you harder than we ever have before," Dayton snarls at him. "You put him down right now, so the moon help you."

"I am done speaking to the likes of you," Ryan snaps irritably. "Your king will come to negotiate for himself lest I send him a new _scarf_ courtesy of his _precious_ pups!" He shakes the pup hard enough that it whimpers and Dayton practically lunges forward, only being stopped by the fact Ryan is holding a sword already.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Haywood," Dayton warns with a punctual growl. "You're making a huge mistake."

"Get out," Ryan commands between clenched teeth.

"If the king has to come here, you will regret it," she sneers sourly. Ryan chucks the pup to the side harshly and Kerry immediately throws himself on the floor to catch it. At the display, the wolves slowly begin to prowl forward on him. He presses his boot against one of the other whimpering pups and the wolves back up instantly, growling low in their throats but unwilling to push their luck.

"Try me," Ryan warns. They back up gradually but reluctantly, eyes darting between he and their pups. Dayton snaps her teeth at him harshly but the others are already beginning to leave.

"The king will see you soon," she assures him ominously. She and her guard run out of the castle and in a heartbeat, are already out of sight. Ryan sheaths his sword again and glances down to the whining puppies at his feet. Kerry slowly, and carefully, sits up without shaking the fur ball he holds too much. He cradles the thing gently in his arms as if to soothe it and unclips the leash from its little harness.

"No no no," he says softly. "You're okay."

"Can you believe it," Ryan scoffs. "Haywood wolves. What a wretched thing to do."

"Better than dead, right?" Kerry offers like he doesn't agree. Ryan looks at him halfly. The point he makes is valid but even better than that, if the Narvaez people had never taken them in the first place. To be taken and made to live a wolf life, how awful. Ryan isn't sure if there is a way to turn them back but he's certainly going to look into it.

"What's wrong with being a wolf, anyways?" Kerry asks quietly; a question that, really, should never be asked and he knows it. A question with no straight answer if they’re being perfectly honest.

"They're inhuman, Kerry," Ryan scoffs. "No man should have to live like that. What the Great King did to the Narvaez family was horrible. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"But," Kerry says slowly. "He didn't do it. The moon did as a- as a gift." Ryan raises a curious brow at his advisor as Kerry carefully rounds the pups up into his lap to try and calm them down. They whimper loudly, urgently trying to seek out their family again and only becoming more distressed when they can’t sense them close by anymore.

"You believe that trifle?" Ryan inquires. Kerry is odd, but Ryan wouldn't think him a person of the moon.

"Well, more than I believe the Great King was a god," he admits halfly. Ryan snorts a laugh.

"Fair enough," he agrees. As Kerry gets back to his feet, Ryan takes one of the puppies from him by the scruff of its neck so he won't drop any of them. As soon as he touches it, though, it starts wailing horribly and squirming so violently he nearly drops it. They're probably hungry. That’s usually what kids want when they scream, right? Well, now he has to find something to feed them. "Come on, to the kitchen."

"So," Kerry says over the crying as he follows Ryan further into the castle. "You believe the Great King turned the Narvaezes into monsters?"

"Course," Ryan shrugs simply. "Just like he brought that monstrosity out of the nether. He was a fucking scumbag. Probably just wanted something challenging to hunt. The Narvaezes bit back in the end and he bit off more than he could chew."

"But," Kerry argues. "The moon people were always wolves, right? Or, used to be wolves that the moon disguised as people? Maybe?"

"A wolf is not a monster, Kerry," Ryan promises without even bothering to hide his displeasure for his grandfather before him. He's the cause for all this, after all. Even then, somehow people believe all his lies to this day. Ridiculous. Not that he believes the Narvaezes came from wolves, either, but that’s hardly the point. What they are now are grotesque and abominable. If he could, Ryan would be more than willing to try to assist them but that doesn’t sound like an idea he’d want to voice to them.

"Why the people of the moon, though? They were peaceful," Kerry insists curiously. Ryan sets the pup in his hands on the counter and it grows a bit quieter, thankfully. There's plenty of milk around here and figuring it's sort if a child, Ryan assumes milk will be fine.

"Who knows?" Ryan says. "Because they were weak and different, I guess. I don't know if you know this, but the Great King was sort of super racist, among other things. I'm sure he would have targeted the fire passers if they weren't so strong, or even the Icarus worshippers had there been more of them. Wrong place, wrong time."

"You don't think you're judging the people of the moon too quickly? Maybe they have a good reason for changing people into wolves," Kerry offers cautiously. Ryan gives him an unamused look but forgoes it instead to fill a few bottles with lukewarm milk. It would be best for everyone if no one caught Kerry talking this way. A _good_ reason for making people into monsters? Honestly.

"There is no reason good enough for turning anyone into a wolf," he replies curtly. Ryan sits himself at the table and cradles one of the pups in his arm. It squeals at the top of its little lungs and Ryan urgently tries to show it he has food. Once it realises this, it quickly becomes quiet in favour of drinking hungrily. Kerry props another in his lap and one on the table and they gladly have their fill of milk as well. Silence at last.

"What if the moon is real, though?" Kerry questions after a moment of silence.

"What if the moon is real," Ryan repeats.

"I mean, what if the moon goddess really did change them into monsters to help them avenge their family?" Kerry corrects. "Maybe our people are choosing to be wolves."

"They're kidnapping our children," Ryan sighs. "Even if they are 'choosing' to be wolves, they wouldn't know any better. I'm afraid that isn't something I can stand for; moon goddess or not." The Narvaezes will hand over the people they have kidnapped over the years and they will cease this activity immediately even if it’s the last thing he does. Ryan is afraid, unfortunately, that it might be at this rate. War is not off the table yet.

"Yeah," Kerry breathes out heavily. He has no more questions it seems, nor any more points to make and they sit quietly for a few moments. In the end, he really does understand the situation they’re in and why they can’t allow the Narvaezes to continue the way they are. There’s no worry about Kerry ‘defecting’ and there never will be. He’s one of the few people Ryan trusts so well. Ryan closes his eyes calmly, the pup all but relaxed in his arms now.

"So what are you going to do about King Narvaez?" Kerry speaks again softly.

"Host, I have no idea," Ryan admits. "I didn't think this out that far."

"Should I prep the army?" he inquires. Ryan sighs deeply. He doesn't want to fight Narvaez anymore than he has to but this has to stop. He's not going to spend every full moon hiding every child in the kingdom because of something his grandfather before him did. He won't make his people suffer through any more loss.

"Yeah," he says reluctantly. "We're probably going to need them."


	3. Pity Party

Ryan isn't sure how soon is 'soon' but he makes the wise choice of posting men heavily around the city when night approaches and when there's still no sign of the wolf king, he evacuates everyone into the bunker again. If the Narvaezes come, they have to be ready for anything. Dayton didn’t exactly leave with a good taste in her mouth and there’s no telling what the temperament of the Narvaez king is like. Word spreads fast around his own kingdom too and sure enough, people are already whispering about the Narvaez king and his puppies. Since the people of the moon supposedly raise their children as a village, it's hard to say whose children they really are but Ryan assumes they're not of king blood.

He assumes this mostly because at least one of the pups has bright blue eyes. The Narvaezes have obviously been reproducing with Haywood blood but Ryan severely doubts the wolf king would do something like that. Typically royals only bare children to other pure bloods and it's hard to believe that wouldn't be the same for them regardless of their lack of humanity or their rejection of many AC traditions. The necessity to keep the royal bloodline pure is just an instinct, surely; the best blood for the best leaders. Perhaps the wolf king would be wise to reproduce with a Haywood for better offspring after all.

Ryan guesses it doesn't matter, the king is distraught either way to get his pups back if his advisor was anything to go off of. The Narvaez kingdom certainly couldn’t afford a three million gold ransom if Ryan had accepted it; they likely would have pooled it from the Jones and Free kings. Their meeting could either go very bad or very good. It's too early to tell, unfortunately, and Ryan doesn’t know enough about the other king to make any further preparations other than caution. Hopefully, King Narvaez will be willing to discuss peace between their people where the previous ones would not. Ryan could have discussed this with his advisor, her displeasure for the situation aside, but, well, to be honest, he's not sure what came over him. He's especially not sure why it made him so upset that there were Haywood wolves. Kerry is right; better than dead.

It's a quiet night so far, though, no scratching or sniffing from outside and no howling far too close to be comfortable. Ryan finds it eerie to be in the bunker without the wolves outside but if Narvaez does come during the night, he doesn't want his people in the middle of it. They do have a final stand if the Narvaezes decide to attack them and if that turns out to be the case, it is a necessity that everyone is safely in the bunker. There's plenty of scratch and sniff inside the bunker, though. Ryan keeps the pups near him to assure their safety from the rest of his people who may not exactly smile upon keeping them around.

Sure enough, they are active little things just brimming with energy. Ryan watches quietly as they hop in and out of a chest full of clothes and amuse themselves by ripping his clothes to absolute shreds. They're kind of cute, he guesses, now that they've stopped crying so much. It's immensely weird to hear them bark out little words, though. He knows they’re technically children, sure, but they look like wolves and it’s always a little disconcerting to hear a wolf speak.

"Moo," one of them woofs excitedly before proceeding to gently headbutt the small stuffed cow that they've been wrestling with for quite a while. The leather exterior prevents them from tearing it to shreds _too_ quickly. Ryan knows their names but he doesn't know which is which. They're all sort of the same colour, too, which doesn't help. He tells them apart mainly by the active one with blue eyes, the curious one with a stubby tail, and the lackadaisical pudgy one. Furthermore, there's no way to tell if they're boy or girl pups. Baby wolves don't exactly have a lot of tell tale signs like clothes or hair or anything really- anything Ryan is used to at least. Host knows the wolves probably tell their children apart by scent or something.

Ryan bops one of them on the nose softly with his fingers and it stumbles back in surprise before jumping at him and attacking his hand playfully. They're very harmless at this size, too, their teeth far too small to really puncture skin maliciously or otherwise. Maybe they're harmless all the time. Ryan doesn't know anymore. He used to think the wolves were killing and eating their children so what does he really know? It's still weird to think one of these pups could be directly related to him. His father had lost siblings to the people of the moon; one of the reasons he became king despite being the youngest and ‘weakest’.

"Are you Richard?" he murmurs but the pup is too busy gnawing at his finger to pay any attention to him. One of the others, however, the pudgy one, looks at him and wags its little tails curiously. "You're Richard, then?" It wags its tail excitedly and Ryan takes it to mean it recognises its name. They can’t be that young then if they know their names well enough to respond to them.

"And Conrad?" he muses idly. The pup with the cropped tail lifts its head immediately to look at him before gladly hoping to its feet and dragging the cow plush over to him. It flops back down beside Ryan's knee and rubs its back against him happily, stout little tail wagging away happily.

"Then you must be Percival," Ryan comments to the blue eyed one gnawing his hand to death. It glances up at him and then proceeds to be a lot more determined to bite him properly. There, that was easy. Now at least he has some clue to which is who as if it matters that much. Richard tries to climb into his lap but Ryan gently tugs it away by the excess scruff of its neck. This doesn't deter it at all, though, and Richard quickly tries to hop up over his knee instead. Ryan picks the tiny thing up and sets it back in the pile of ripped clothes but Richard just pops back up and runs back again. Honestly, they're just like puppies. When Ryan finally allows it to climb into his lap, Richard flops itself down and nuzzles needily at his shirt with its nose.

"Para," it woofs eagerly and nips at his chest.

"Whoa, hey," Ryan quickly stops it from biting at his tit by grabbing its muzzle. "I'm not your mama. There is no milk here." He removes Richard from his lap again and the puppy proceeds to pout by lying on its side and whimpering softly. They're hungry again? Ryan isn't sure they ever stop eating. He's also baffled by trying to figure out how old they are; young enough to nurse but the motor functions and speech of a small toddler. Perhaps the pups simply drink from their mothers longer than the Haywoods do. This isn’t that far of a stretch honestly, especially considering some Haywood mothers never breastfeed their children.

"My liege, I-" Kerry stops in the doorway to Ryan's chambers and looks at him with what is likely amazement. Even for him it must be quite the sight to see Ryan sat on the floor surrounded by Narvaez puppies and ripped clothes. "Uh."

"What?" Ryan snaps shortly. If he wants to sit on the floor and play with some puppies, then he's going to sit on the fucking floor and play with puppies and no one's going to stop him.

"Sorry," Kerry shakes it off quickly. "Most of the citizens have gone to bed, sir," he explains simply. "The guards have as well but they'll be ready to go if need be."

"If Narvaez hasn't shown up by now, I doubt he's going to," Ryan assures. It doesn't seem as though Narvaez intends on approaching him during the night at least. Then again, perhaps he won't show until the next full moon. That's quite a ways off and Ryan can't imagine them leaving their puppies here that long. He also can’t imagine them simply deciding not to take them back. That being said, both these things are still completely possible.

"I'll be retiring for the night as well," Kerry informs. "Should I-?" He gestures to the pups a bit to offer to take them and Ryan shakes his head.

"They're fine here," Ryan promises. As much as he trusts Kerry, he is very small and it'd be better if they remained with Ryan. No one will be entering his chambers during the night to try to take the puppies away. The same can not be said with certainty about Kerry’s. It would definitely benefit their negotiations if his citizens didn't injure his tiny hostages before they can properly discuss what to do about them with King Narvaez.

"Very well," Kerry nods and he offers a slight bow. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Kerry," Ryan replies. With the bunker now sinking into an easy silence, Ryan makes up a little nook for the puppies to sleep in for the night. Assuring it's at least a block and a half tall so they won't climb out at the dead hours of the morning, he pads the bottom with a couple blankets and the shreds of clothes to give them something to lay on. They complain a bit when he moves them in, hopping against the walls and whining softly at their new confinement.

They're much more active now than they were earlier and that's probably because they're mainly nocturnal creatures. Still, Ryan feeds them again one by one and they sort of sluggishly relax with a decent meal in their bellies. After the lights are off, they seem to recognise it's time for sleep and gradually quiet themselves in their new little bed. Fortunately they are very young and thus prone to a lot of sleeping either way.

Which is good news for Ryan. It means he doesn't have to try to sleep through their crying all night. He does have to sleep through the snoring, however. The cute little squeaks aren't that bad, though, and Ryan can't really complain. It’s no where near as bothersome or concerning as the scratching that typically happens outside the bunker.

Hardly a few hours into the night, a loud whine startles Ryan awake and he's forced to sit up to find out what's going on. Immediately, he’s concerned someone has made the grave error of breaking into his room and hurting one of the pups but he's too disoriented to tell immediately. After a moment or two, it's clear there's no one in his room which gives him time to wake himself up a little better. One of the puppies is crying very loudly and it causes the other two to quietly whine with it. Ryan turns a light on to peer into the makeshift cradle. He assumes it's just hungry yet again.

When he lifts Percival out, though, it whines even louder and squirms so violently, Ryan nearly drops it. He very carefully sets the pup on his bed and it eases up on its wailing, instead whimpering urgently in distress. Ryan notices the blood on his hand before anything else but as he checks himself, he finds no open wounds. Trying not to hurt the pup any further, he examines it to find where it could possibly be injured.

Percival squeals when Ryan puts his finger close to the wound on its side. He pulls away a touch and gently parts its fur to see what the problem is. The sharp, shiny sliver stands out easily, wet with blood. There must have been a broken shard of sword in the bottom of the chest that got tangled up with the bedding Ryan laid down. Honestly, the people of this town couldn't properly clean a chest out if their lives depended on it.

Ryan touches the sliver to see how bad it really is and Percival howls in pain. It doesn't look that bad, though, just barely wedged into its overly hot skin but still deep enough to cause blood to stain its fur liberally. He does what needs to be done and yanks the piece out all at once making poor little Percival wail horribly. Just as Ryan is sure the pup is going to wake the entire bunker, it gradually quiets down again. The wound heals over instantly without any need for medical attention or even the slightest bit of care, only the bloody shard in Ryan's fingers proving there was ever any injury.

Slowly but surely, Percival stops crying and lays its head down calmly before falling asleep again. It's a little frightening, isn't it, how easily they shake off wounds. If a mere pup could do this, imagine what a full grown wolf could recover from in /seconds. This is why they hide. Ryan looks at the blood on his hands idly for a moment before discarding the broken shard into the trash and gently setting Percival back with its siblings. They stir a bit and move to get comfortable again but go back to sleep without any more crying. He rinses his hands in the draw of water in his room and promptly takes himself back to bed as well.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get to sleep for long. Soon after, there is scratching from outside the walls of his room. A Narvaez trying to take back its puppies, probably. He definitely believes that even through the thick obsidian wall, the Narvaezes can smell their children without any trouble and know very well where they are. It was definitely smart to retreat to the bunker and if Narvaez doesn't want to deal, Ryan feels they'll be spending many nights down here. Perhaps even many days.

The scratching and growling makes it impossible for him to sleep tonight and before he knows it, it's morning. He can tell because the scratching stops. Just a short nap, that's all. Lack of sleep is not a new experience for Ryan. As soon as he closes his eyes, the pups begin their pitiful morning whining and then Kerry is up and about tending to them. Obviously he'll be functioning on no sleep today. Wonderful.

"Oh," Kerry laughs a bit as he gladly sits and bottle feeds the pups a breakfast of fresh milk. Ryan tiredly goes about his morning routine in the meantime, making an extra effort to wash his hands of any blood he'd missed the night before. It takes him a few tries to get it all off, the blood staining his skin like dye. He's not sure what causes this; wolfblood usually comes off easily. However, he doesn't dedicate much thought to it. Instead he simply goes about washing up and changing into something a little cleaner. Usually he wouldn't bother but there is dog hair everywhere.

Kerry leashes the puppies up again and guides them alongside Ryan as they exit the bunker. People are already buzzing around and stretching from another cramped night underground. The morning sun is brutal today and Ryan shields his eyes grouchily before examining the ground above the bunker. It's undisturbed.

"Did the guards fill the holes in already?" Ryan asks Kerry curiously. Kerry looks at him in confusion.

"Holes?" he repeats. "There weren't any, sir. The wolves never showed."

"You didn't hear them scratching?" Ryan scoffs irritably. He certainly heard them. They must have covered their tracks behind them. Unusual for a wolf but not unbeknown. The wolves are smart, it's just a matter of when they choose to show it.

"No?" Kerry muses. "Did you?" Ryan doesn't reply. People go about their lives just as they always do, only minimally concerned for the arrival of the wolf king. As long as they come during the daytime, there shouldn't be any worry. The Narvaezes have never attacked them during the day. Ryan isn't even sure they can honestly. Without the moon, can they do anything?

Kerry takes to walking the puppies in the courtyard of the castle under Ryan's watch. That is, of course, until the puppies corner a poor chicken between them and take it down in a flurry of feathers while Kerry desperately tries to stop them. He looks to Ryan in confused horror, likely looking for assistance, as if he's forgotten the wolf people are natural predators. Kerry spends the next twenty minutes trying to yank the dead bird away from them but is somehow outsmarted by three small dogs. They're pretty smart for puppies.

Perhaps milk isn't enough.

After that, Kerry hurriedly brings the puppies inside. They're not children, after all, but wolves and to treat them like children would be a mistake. Ryan is fairly certain human children don't kill things until they're at least seven or eight and he's even more sure he's never had to put a human child on a leash. Kerry makes a rushed meal of shredded beef and broth soaked bread to hopefully prevent the pups from eating any more raw chickens. The pups are more than happy to chow down on solid food.

Ryan debates whether or not he should just speak to the dog trainer in town but after consideration, he decides that would be a terrible, terrible idea. They may be puppies but they're Narvaez puppies and therefore much different from the average wolf. Normal wolves, after all, usually don't speak or cry. The puppies shouldn't be here much longer, anyways.

Once the pups have had their fill, Ryan takes them up to the library where Kerry sits in front of the fire with them. Ryan spends a handful of minutes trying to locate some of his family's journals and anything about the people of the moon. There's not much and certainly nothing Ryan hasn't already read. Furthermore, a lot of it is not original text and if it is, it's not reliable. Many people have tried to cover up what the Great King did and they've largely succeeded.

Still, Ryan makes himself comfortable to browse through the pages only to instead fall asleep almost immediately. It's a very easy thing to do after a long night of little sleep. He's not too worried, though. They'll definitely know if the Narvaezes show up regardless of Ryan's consciousness. He only gets to nap for about an hour, propped upright with one hand on his face and a book dangling from the other, before Percival decides it's time to wake up.

"Ooh! Puppy no!" Kerry yelps in a hushed tone. Ryan opens his eyes slowly. "Don't pee on that, puppy!"

Ryan also can't recall a human child ever peeing on his shoe.

"Oh no," Kerry whispers quietly. If it mattered, and it really didn't, they now know Percival is a girl. A silver lining to Ryan's very wet foot?

"Kerry," Ryan says calmly. "I'm going to go wash my foot. What are you going to do?"

"I'm," Kerry murmurs slowly. "Gonna go walk the puppies again."

"Yeah, you are," Ryan agrees. "Then you're going to wash my shoe."

"Sorry," Kerry says in a very small voice. He quickly gathers the puppies back up and makes a rushed retreat back into the courtyard with them. Ryan sighs tiredly as he takes his shoe off and throws it in his inventory. He has to walk through the castle barefoot to his room to get a new pair of shoes and wash his foot. Honestly, he'd think they'd be paper trained at least.

By the time Ryan has changed into a clean pair of shoes and returned to the throne room, Kerry has brought the pups back inside. They fight playfully with each other over the sturdy cow plush and roll about on the carpet happily. Ryan looks at Kerry shortly and Kerry quickly looks away sheepishly.

"You'll be happy to know, Percival is a girl pup while Richard and Conrad are boy pups," Kerry assures as if this makes it better somehow. Ryan is pretty annoyed but he's more tired and doesn't have it in him to actually be upset. They're just puppies.

"That's nice," Ryan replies without much interest as he takes his seat on his throne. He lets out a soft yawn and sinks back into the cozy cushions. One of the pups hops against his leg and Ryan looks at her with one eyes before lifting her up under the belly. Percival barks at him noisily.

"Papa," she yips and wags her tail hard enough to shake her butt.

"We're not friends right now," Ryan promises her. "That wasn't very nice of you, you know." Percival makes a gravely noise like a growl as though she's trying to say something else but it doesn't go very far.

"Pa-papa!" she barks again excitedly.

"Yes yes, your 'papa' will be here soon, hopefully," Ryan assures. He greatly doubts the pup understands but that's beside the point.

"Aah, ah," Percival mouths faintly. "The Great King is responsible for the genocide of thousands of my people." Ryan nearly drops her he's so startled. What the fuck? What is this? "The blood of my people stain your name. We will bite, we will claw, and we will die. We will not surrender again."

"Heavenly Mother!" Ryan scrambles to put her down and in the process, drops her. Kerry, fortunately, catches her before she hits the ground. He's very good at that.

"Whoa, be careful," Kerry insists with a relieved sigh. "She must think you're her father, my liege," he says simply like he didn't just hear what Ryan heard. Ryan is speechless. Percival makes a small, pitiful whine as she struggles out of Kerry's arms and shakes herself off. She barks at him again but doesn't speak.

"They know like three words, Kerry," Ryan murmurs but it's mostly to assure himself that there's no way that just happened. He's just tired, that's all. He's tired and he's nervous about speaking with King Narvaez. His mind is just playing tricks on him.

"That's true," Kerry agrees. "Maybe they think everyone is their father? The people of the moon don't have individual families, right?"

"Stop talking," Ryan demands at once. Kerry is a little taken aback by this sudden harshness but he wisely does as instructed and nervously lowers his head. Quickly, he gathers the pups up close to him to assure their safety and make sure they keep their voices down. Ryan tries to calm his heart to the best of his ability. That was certainly something. He isn't one for that old 'subconscious' stuff, but if anything, this is an excellent sign that he should be very careful with the Narvaez people.

More importantly, though, he needs to watch himself very carefully. Ryan does not want to travel the path many family members before him have, especially not so young. Madness runs in the family and it's not pleasant.

As he's just settling his nerves again, a guard hurries in. She's breathing heavily but once she can speak properly, she rightens her stature to relay her information.

"The Narvaezes are on their way, sir," she says. "About a thousand blocks out and moving fast. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Are they hostile?" Ryan inquires swiftly.

"We're not sure but they're bringing what looks like a prisoner with them," she explains. A prisoner? Ryan isn't sure what this means. Do the Narvaezes even have prisons? Perhaps they're looking to trade off after all.

"What about the king, is he with them?" he asks.

"We don't know," she answers reluctantly. "No one knows what he looks like, sir. His advisor is with them, though."

"Prepare the archers and get everyone inside. Be ready to evacuate if necessary," Ryan instructs hastily. The guard nods and is on the move again at once. Kerry wrestles the cow toy from the pups urgently and hides it in his inventory before leading them to the throne and tying them down. Though they've calmed down enough not to drag Kerry through the castle, they'll definitely try to get to their family and drag Kerry with them.

As the archers move into place at the overhangs that look over the throne room, the rest of the guards take position at ground level. The sudden increase of people make the puppies nervous and they huddle around Kerry's feet for some kind of safety. If King Narvaez is here, Ryan isn't taking any chances. The wolf king is not a foe to underestimate and with Dayton's warning, he might not be happy, either.

Of course, the pups brighten up as soon as they sense the other wolves nearby and they wiggle excessively but whine when they realise they don't know where they are. The people of the moon are already excellent trackers and Ryan has no doubt they'd be able to find their puppies no matter what.


	4. Onomatopoeia

The Narvaezes wait outside the castle doors as Ryan's guards open them. This set of wolves is far more patient and held together than the last. Immediately, Ryan is aware they haven't brought a prisoner with them. It's an easy mistake to make, especially from a distance, but the young man with a heavy iron collar around his neck is not a prisoner; it's their king.

He's so small, hardly Kerry's size, but several of his people hold the chains that lead from his collar as if to keep him under control. His suit is torn at the seams and his crown too big for his head, but the way he holds himself is unmistakable. Ryan expected more, honestly. He thought the king of wolves would be exactly that; a wolf. This young man is easily the most human looking of his peers. In fact, if Ryan didn't know any better, he'd mistake the king for a human.

While the rest of the Narvaezes offer minute, reluctant bows, the king does not. In fact, King Narvaez is far more interested in the puppies desperately trying to get out of their harnesses. He approaches them without hesitation.

"Stop," Ryan commands swiftly. Narvaez does stop but only for a moment, looking at Ryan with such an unbothered gaze before continuing forward. Clearly he isn't going to make this easy. Ryan withdraws his sword at once and irritably stabs it into the ground in front of his precious pups. King Narvaez glares at him but retreats back all the same. He speaks to Dayton quietly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Ryan says casually. The wolf king glances at him halfly only to return to the unheard discussion with his advisor. Ryan presses his teeth together hard. "'King Narvaez' is a little impersonal, is it not? I don't believe I know your name."

"King Narvaez is fine," replies the king shortly. Such an aggravating fellow, isn't he? Finally he turns away from his advisor to face Ryan directly but he doesn't immediately offer up anything willingly.

"This is quite the show you've brought with you," Ryan comments with a small smile as he gestures to the king's collar. It's met with no amusement.

"The king is here to discuss the negotiation of our children," Dayton informs sourly. Ryan frowns.

"You're all so quick to get to the point," he sighs mildly. "No charm at all."

"Not even the king wants to spend more time talking to a Haywood than absolutely necessary," Dayton assures.

"You wound me," Ryan replies passively. "Very well. I've made myself clear; our children for yours."

"Nah," King Narvaez answers bluntly.

"They're not your children," Dayton elaborates. "We will not trade one child for another." This is a discussion Ryan is far more prepared for this time around. Now he knows there's actually a discussion to have.

"It sounds like you don't want your puppies back," Ryan insists and leans back contently in his throne. Dayton snarls at him but King Narvaez looks less than worried. Again, he whispers to her in words Ryan can not hear. This is going to get old fast. "Last time I checked, kidnapping a child does not make it your own."

"The moon promised us those children," Dayton says simply. Ryan digs his fingers into the armrest of his chair. Is she serious?

"I'm sorry, the moon?" he repeats. "The _moon_ can not promise you something that doesn't belong to it!"

"This is not on the table," Dayton tells him again. Ryan sneers irritably. Before he can press the issue, however, Kerry approaches his side.

"My liege, as important as our lost children are, perhaps that can be solved another time. There is still the matter of the fact that they intend on taking more," he reminds gently. He's right and though Ryan is not enthused about leaving any Haywood in the Narvaez land, he has to think of the children that haven't been taken yet. Ryan nods faintly, murmuring a mild thanks to his advisor.

"We'll come back to this issue," Ryan announces. He motions to Kerry to untie one of the puppies and the Narvaezes immediately lurch forward. They don't dare pass their king, however. "I am more than willing to return little Conrad here but in exchange, I'll need your agreement that your _people_ won't be stealing any more of our children."

King Narvaez is obviously incapable of coming to a decision on his own and must discuss everything with his advisor first to which then Dayton relays their response, "no."

"No?" Ryan repeats. King Narvaez shakes his head. "You really must not _want_ your puppies back, after all."

"The moon promised us children," Dayton repeats. Ryan feels as though he can break the arm of his throne off with his bare hands.

"I do not care what your inane moon promised you!" he snaps. "They are not yours to take!"

"We didn't come here to discuss the state of your family's ruin," Dayton assures calmly. "The king is willing to discuss the matter of the promised children at another time. We are here to negotiate the release of our children."

"I'm done talking to you," Ryan sneers at Dayton angrily. "The king will speak for himself or this 'negotiation' is over." King Narvaez whispers to his advisor much shorter this time and Dayton glares at Ryan unhappily.

"Whatever," King Narvaez says with a mild shrug. "Until the blood your family spilled is replenished, we will continue with what we're doing." When he speaks more than a few words at a time, it sounds _wrong_. Ryan is surprised he can even understand it, the noises barely any different from feral barks and growls. His soldiers jerk in terror at the very sound of it. Such a noise coming from such a small figure is disorienting. He has to recompose himself quickly.

"This isn't up for debate," Ryan argues. "If you want your _children_ back, you'll stop taking ours."

"You gonna beg?" King Narvaez asks.

"Excuse me?" Ryan bites back harshly.

"Are you going to beg?" King Narvaez repeats. "We did. They still killed us, though. So, yeah, not interested in your dumb suggestions."

"That's in the past," Ryan grits out from between his teeth.

"Your past," King Narvaez replies. "We lost things we can't get back and we're still living with that. It's cool that you can move on with your life but we are still rebuilding decades later."

"I am _not_ what the Great King did," Ryan assures coldly.

"You're his blood," King Narvaez insists. "And his bone and his gold and his power. I don't see the difference." Ryan grinds his teeth in his head loudly but manages to calm himself before he diverges any further down this inane conversation.

"Perhaps I'll just keep the pups," he suggests simply. "Raise them as Haywoods just as you've raised mine as 'moon people'. It seems fair."

"This isn't much of a negotiation if you throw a tantrum every time you don't get what you want," King Narvaez says calmly. Ryan holds back the snarl on his lips and instead smiles. Oh, he's good.

"I suppose we're done here, then," Ryan assures nonchalantly. The wolves all jump to their feet in a mass, obviously not content with this solution. King Narvaez continues to be unresponsive to the situation. He's so sure of himself; it aggravates Ryan.

"I came here in peace," King Narvaez replies. "But I will leave in war."

"Sir," Kerry says urgently and he leans in hurriedly. "I implore you, think about this. We don't know how large the wolves' numbers actually are nor would we know how to go about fighting them. Remember, the gents will not aid us in any fight with the Narvaez people but the lads will fight with Narvaez to the end. We would not win." Ryan looks at him irritably. He's not wrong which is annoying but he's not entirely right, either. The gents would fight if it came down to it and regardless of the Narvaez numbers, Ryan remained in control of the largest piece of Achievus land with the biggest population to go with it. They could give the Narvaezes a run for their money; moon people or not.

"Also, my liege, I've been thinking about it and there are Haywood wolves out there," Kerry insists.

"I am aware," Ryan assures him sourly.

"Sir," Kerry murmurs cautiously. "Wouldn't that mean they can break your family's blood obsidian." Ryan freezes. That he hadn't considered. They haven't before but maybe they were just waiting for the right time. Or maybe they can't. Ryan isn't sure that's something he wants to risk. The bunker is their last line of defence and if they lose it, they'll lose the capital in a war. If that happens, there's no guaranteeing anything.

Is that what the wolves are aiming for? Oh, of course. They _want_ a war, don't they? Leaving their puppies where Ryan would find them and knowing he'd only settle for something they don't want to give. Such smart fucking dogs they are. Ryan could almost applaud them.

"If I may suggest," Kerry continues wearily. "Maybe hear them out? If you can make up for what the Great King did, they'll leave us alone." The only thing that seems to appease them is children but for now, Ryan will try this. If anything, this will help them know their enemy in the future. These creatures are not immortal.

"Very carefully, take Conrad down there," Ryan instructs. "Do _not_ let them make off with him." Kerry seems nervous about being near the wolves but he does as his king tells him and carefully walks the little pup across the room. Immediately, the wolves swarm on him, eagerly trying to get to their pup and assure its safety.

"I will be keeping the pups here," Ryan announces and the wolves growl at him angrily. "Not as hostages, but as guests."

"I don't think you know what a 'guest' is," King Narvaez says shortly.

"I understand that the Great King wronged you and I am willing to hear you out," Ryan explains. "If you come during the day, I believe we can work out something fair for everyone. Our people have been at odds for far too long." King Narvaez looks at him with mute interest, appearing a bit unsure of this. He speaks to Dayton again, then to the rest of the wolfish people traveling with him. When he turns back, he looks suspicious.

"You're going to finally make amends?" King Narvaez inquires. "Like, for real?"

"I will certainly try," Ryan agrees.

"Because last time one of you said you'd 'make amends', that meant forsaking the moon and 'learning how to be a Haywood'," he says with obvious discontent. Yeah, Ryan remembers reading about something like that. Their bad history is a little foggy.

"That's something we can discuss in the future," Ryan promises and King Narvaez stares at him coldly. "Discuss to not do, obviously. What I meant was we can discuss what 'making amends' means." They chat some more in their hushed tones, perhaps deciding whether or not to trust him. Ryan doesn't blame them; they shouldn't.

"Okay," King Narvaez finally says. "But we have conditions."

"Of course," Ryan agrees calmly. He knew this could go smoothly if they cooperated.

"Someone stays with our children," King Narvaez states. "We don't trust you not to hurt them. Intentionally or otherwise."

"Certainly," Ryan confirms. Thank host, maybe now they'll stop crying so much.

"You take the bounty off our pelts and burn any you have," the king continues. Ryan nods. That's fair enough, he supposes. It wouldn't work to either of their benefit if his people attacked them at every chance. Though, that might happen anyways.

"I'll even ban it," Ryan promises. The wolves all nod happily at the idea. This is a big promise to make, especially when his people fear the people of the moon, but Ryan has a counter 'condition'. "But you must promise not to take any more children until we discuss exactly what my people owe."

"Fine," King Narvaez agrees curtly. "And the statue of the Great King has to come down."

"The statue?" Ryan muses. He sees why they wouldn't like it. "I assure you, I like it about as much as you do, but my people would not take it down even if I told them to." The wolves discuss among themselves shortly.

"We'll take it down for you," King Narvaez assures. Ryan grins.

"Very well. Consider your conditions met," he says gladly. They could have asked for a lot more. His people will be unhappy but he has stopped the wolves from trying to take their children for the time being. They'll see if the Narvaez people keep their side of the deal. Kerry carefully tries to pull Conrad away from the group and they growl at him so menacingly, Ryan is afraid he might piss himself or something. Alright, they're still pretty frightening during the day.

King Narvaez motions them back, though, and Kerry quickly carries the pup back to the throne. The wolves talk to one another and then one of them comes forward, stepping past its king. This wolf takes the name to heart, not even a hint suggesting it's human.

"This is Jeremy," King Narvaez informs. "He'll be staying with the kids." Jeremy slowly wanders forward, keeping himself low to the floor and not taking his eyes off Ryan as he moves towards the pups. Once there unharmed, he gladly huddles them near him and nuzzles them affectionately.

"Papa!" the puppies woof excitedly. "Papa!"

"Yeah, papa's here. It's okay," Jeremy says warmly and he wags his tail in relief.

"We'll be taking the statue down," King Narvaez informs. "Then taking our leave. Send word when you've let all your people know of this arrangement."

"How do you expect me to get word to you, exactly?" Ryan inquires. King Narvaez nods his head towards Jeremy who looks at Ryan unsurely. "Very well. We hope to see you soon."

King Narvaez howls, likely passing word to the wolves waiting near by. Ryan had never expected him to come without enough wolves for a full fledged fight. Even Ryan had prepared his army and he's glad it hadn't come to that.

With little warning, King Narvaez changes shape. It's a grotesque show of tearing flesh and breaking bones that cause his men to all jerk out of place in fear. The small king, hardly Kerry's size, is not so small anymore. Ryan's heart nearly stops. Mother in heaven, that is a big wolf. He is suddenly a thousand times more relieved he had not had to fight that. The iron collar that expands with him makes a lot more sense now and his people tighten their grip on his chains to keep a hold of him.

They all get down on one knee as some form of respect and even the puppies quietly bow their front paws before just flat out lying on the floor. King Narvaez nods faintly at Ryan before turning to exit the castle. His people urgently move to open the doors again and Ryan quickly gestures his men to follow the king just in case. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to have any ill thoughts in mind.

Ryan watches from a distance as the wolves climb over the golden statue of the Great King and attach two of the king's chains to it. Once it's firmly attached, King Narvaez rips it clean off of its obsidian base with nothing more than a powerful yank. Holy shit. He almost started a war with these people. What the nether was he thinking?

"My liege," Kerry says quietly as they watch the Narvaezes drag the Great King's statue away with them.

"Yes, Kerry?" Ryan replies distantly.

"I never really liked that statue."

"Me either, Kerry."

The response to the statue being gone is instantaneous. His people complain loudly about Ryan allowing the wolves to take it and already have constructed a poor wood replica. To which Ryan has assured them they can either keep their shrine or their kids and that shuts them up pretty well. Not well enough but to the point Ryan can ignore it for the time being.

They respond about as well to the posters Ryan has put up around his city and sent out to the rest of the towns in his land. These assure everyone that hunting wolves is now a punishable crime and offers a small amount of gold for any pelts currently in possession. Failure to trade these pelts in will result in the forceful repo of them and forfeit the option of gold. Again, Ryan shuts them up by assuring them it's that or their children.

Believe it or not, Ryan knows what he's doing.

Kerry shows their new 'guest' to an empty room in the west wing and Jeremy reacts nervously to everything. Granted, the guards that follow him and the puppies around is probably nerve wracking. Ryan isn't going to give him the chance to sneak off with the puppies, however, and Jeremy will simply have to do with the guards. The four wolves now prowling the castle don't exactly ease his people's nerves, either.

Honestly, Ryan finds it odd that Jeremy is just a wolf. He's startled himself a few times by seeing the creature appear from behind corners or wander across the courtyard. The people of the moon are beasts, he knows, but he always figured that was only by night and during the day, they took more human appearances. This isn't the case. Some people of the moon are just wolves all the time. Admittedly very chatty wolves with human mannerisms, but wolves all the same.

Ryan has to restrict Jeremy to the west wing after a group of children ran home crying upon seeing him.

It's certainly going to be unusual to get used to, especially with the whole 'bad children get taken away by wolves' wives tale, but they don't have a choice right now. Upon further consideration, Ryan absolutely can not afford a war with these people. He has no idea what he was thinking; he's usually such a better negotiator than that. If Kerry hadn't been there to put his mind back on track, Ryan can not say what would have happened.

He can't go mad, he can't. He's the best king these people have had in decades, centuries even. Not to mention he doesn't have any legitimate children of his own. He doesn't even have a spouse as of now, much too concerned with everything else happening around here. There's no one to put him down if he loses it. Kerry certainly wouldn't be able to do it. Host, King Kerry; the people would riot.

Ryan decides the best way to deal with the problem is to ignore it as much as possible. Thinking about it will just make it that much worse and besides, he has more important things on his mind. Like the people of the moon who are and are not sometimes but not always wolves.

Considering Jeremy is the only wolf he has to talk to, Ryan tries to be friendly to him. This, unfortunately, tends to only agitate the very short legged wolf. Fairly, 'trying to be friendly' mostly consists of throwing him beef scraps and trying to pet him. It's hard to remember that the wolf that lurks around is, in fact, a grown man who is here to care for his puppies. It's sort of awkward, actually, and their cultural differences make it worse. Apparently it's not smiled upon to compliment a moon person's scars, or refer to them as 'moon people', and it's definitely not alright in the Haywood kingdom to _eat wisteria blooms from the royal tree and then vomit them up all over the castle entryway upon realising they're poisonous._

These things aside, Ryan wants to be able to discuss some things about the wolf's people before King Narvaez returns and to do that, it would help if Jeremy wasn't constantly on guard or a nervous wreck. In hopes of easing some of Jeremy's misgivings, Ryan invites him up for a private meal a few days into his stay; no guards. Kerry is there but Kerry is- Kerry.

Of course, Ryan is a bit confused when a short fellow enters his room instead. He's never seen Jeremy in human form before but the three pups happily following after him assure Ryan that this is really the wolf nanny. Man, he's short.

"Glad you could join us," Ryan greets him with a smile and Jeremy looks around warily. Smiling also doesn't seem to be a thing the Narvaez people do a lot of. This is probably because a wolf showing its teeth is usually a bad thing. Or maybe it's because they really don't like the Haywoods. Ryan gestures him to the empty seat and Jeremy awkwardly sits himself down.

"Ahh, hello puppies," Kerry says gladly and he immediately picks Richard up to let the fur ball lounge in his lap. Jeremy looks at him unsurely but doesn't seem to find this _too_ insulting.

"You really needn't look," Ryan pauses long enough to assure he words it carefully. "Like this, if you're uncomfortable." Nailed it. Jeremy looks down to himself mildly and pulls his shirt out to examine it closer.

"These are the only clothes I have," he murmurs with a frown.

"That's not what I meant," Ryan assures. Jeremy only looks confused, though. "Never mind. How are you liking your stay so far?" Conrad hops against his leg curiously, obviously trying to see up on the table and Ryan lifts him up to settle the pup in his lap. He hates to admit it, but he sort of misses having the puppies around. They're very cute and a bit of a stress reliever, to be honest. Perhaps he should get an actual puppy.

"I'm not, really," Jeremy murmurs mildly. He watches Ryan much closer than he does Kerry, clearly not too keen on letting him handle any of the pups. Still, he says nothing. Conrad nosily sniffs at the empty table in search of anything he can get into but upon realising there's nothing, simply rests his chin on the edge.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ryan replies as he rubs Conrad behind the ears. Conrad shakes his head happily with the movement, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Are you though?" Jeremy says uncertainly.

"Of course," Ryan promises. "I'm trying to make good relations with our people and I'd like you to be comfortable."

"Maybe stop the guards from follow us literally everywhere?" Jeremy offers. "Sorta weird."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that right now," Ryan assures. He needs to make sure they stay here. If the puppies disappear, Ryan has nothing to negotiate with. He doesn't trust the moon people to hold up their end of the deal without incentive.

"Yeah, right," Jeremy murmurs halfly.

"So Jeremy," Ryan says casually as they wait for supper to arrive. "Tell me about your king, hm?"

"I'd rather not?" Jeremy replies with an air of caution. Ryan frowns. These are incredibly stubborn people, aren't they. He lowers his head a bit nervously when Ryan looks at him too long.

"Very well, I suppose," Ryan assures. He's trying to be nice. "How about this 'promise' the moon made?" Jeremy looks at Kerry for a moment before turning back to Ryan. This very obviously makes him uncomfortable. Ryan has no idea why.

"Are you a nanny, Jeremy?" Kerry asks curiously.

"Huh? Oh, not really," Jeremy admits. Perhaps Ryan should let Kerry do the talking for now. "I brew potions, actually. Advisor Dayton said I should stay because I can take care of them if they end up catching some weird, mutated Haywood disease or something."

"I didn't know your people brewed potions," Ryan muses curiously. Jeremy shrugs. "What for?"

"Sicknesses?" he murmurs like it should be obvious. Ryan sort of picked up on that part, yeah. "And commissions from other kingdoms sometimes. The Frees buy a lot of potions from us." It's sort of weird to Ryan that the Narvaez people hold such good relations with other kingdoms while simultaneously attacking his kingdom every full moon. He supposes the Haywood family hasn't exactly had impeccable relations with the other kingdoms over the years, though. Of course they wouldn't care.

"Ah, para!" Richard woofs as he squirms in Kerry's lap. "Para! Para!" He barks a noise he can't get out completely and licks the bottom of Kerry's chin wetly.

"Richard," Jeremy scolds mildly. "Stop it."

"It's fine," Kerry giggles. Jeremy worries his teeth a bit, likely still nervous of having the puppies anywhere near them. "What's a 'para', anyways?"

"Para?" Jeremy murmurs like he doesn't completely understand. "It's a parent? You have, uh, parents, right? Around here?"

"Of course we have parents," Ryan scoffs. "'Para' is certainly new to our vocabulary, though."

"Is it?" Jeremy muses curiously. "What do you call your parents?"

"Mother or father, usually," Ryan assures.

"Or mom and dad," Kerry agrees.

"Yeah," Jeremy says slowly. "We have those, too, but what about the other ones? What do you call them?"

"Other ones?" Ryan repeats.

"The parents?" Jeremy insists in confusion. "There's mothers, fathers, and parents?"

"Are parents different from mothers and fathers?" Kerry inquires as he tries to prevent Richard from falling out of his lap. He is a bit big.

"Yes?" Jeremy agrees, confused but curious.

"We don't have anything like that here, I guess," Ryan says simply. Jeremy looks at him oddly. Regardless, he doesn't seem to take the time to otherwise explain himself.

"The kids are too young to know the difference, yet," he assures. "They haven't, uh, seen a lot of people outside the kingdom, either. You probably just look like someone else." It's passive aggressive, but Jeremy is very clearly reminding them their not the pups' family. Then again, maybe they are. How would they even know?

Conrad perks up suddenly as some workers bring the food in finally. They settle it neatly around the table and Conrad gladly shakes his stubby little tail at the sight of food. These things are bottomless pits, honestly. As long as there's food, they'll eat. Jeremy sits up a little straighter to peer over the table scape hungrily. Though the Haywood kingdom's main export is bovine goods, they raise many animals very well. There isn't a lack of meat around here. They farm as well, but their land tends to have unpredictable weather making it much harder to get things to grow.

Once the table is full, the workers take their leave and Kerry quickly makes to fill two glasses with wine and three with water. Jeremy, as eager as he is, does politely wait for Ryan first. Some habits cross kingdoms, it seems. Once Ryan has filled his plate, Kerry and Jeremy fill theirs. Some people throughout his kingdom say their thanks at meals but Ryan is not one of them. He has no desire to thank the Great King for anything and the Host certainly isn't responsible for any of this. Ryan finds it enough to thank his people personally.

Likewise, Jeremy doesn't even think twice about it, happily digging in. He uses a weird combination of utensils and his hands to eat, using the provided knife and fork to cut off bite sized pieces but putting them in his mouth with his fingers. Ryan goes ahead and doesn't say anything.

"Papa, papa, ah, yums," Percival yips from the floor hungrily. Jeremy glances at her before reaching over the table and snapping a rib off of a slab of meat. Ryan flinches internally. That's definitely not a thing they do around here and it's incredibly rude. Still, Ryan says nothing for now. Kerry looks a bit startled but since Ryan says nothing, neither does he. Jeremy holds the meaty rib down and Percival gladly takes it to gnaw on.

Their teeth seemed a lot bigger when they murdered that chicken.

Richard noses at the edge of Kerry's plate and when Kerry doesn't notice or stop him, he helps himself to a pile of potatoes. He can't reach that well and is stuck trying to get to it with his tongue.

"Richard," Jeremy says suddenly and Richard jumps like he knows he shouldn't be doing what he's doing. "We don't steal food. You know better." The pup sinks down a bit at his scolding and he folds his ears back unhappily. Kerry's solution to this is to offer him a spoonful of potatoes instead. Richard sniffs at it warily to make sure he's not going to get scolded again before licking it up in a few awkward mouthfuls. Perhaps a little unsanitary.

Conrad watches every forkful Ryan takes and when several come and go without him getting anything, he whines a little. Ryan cuts off a small chunk of pork to feed him by hand and he gobbles it down hungrily before looking for more. Jeremy watches him with uncertainty but unless Ryan actually does anything to hurt the pups, he's obviously going to stay quiet.

"They're like babies," Kerry comments. It takes him a second to realize he's put his foot in his mouth and when he does, he looks horrified.

"They are," Jeremy says sourly. They still look like puppies to Ryan. The Narvaezes can call them children all they like but they are some big ol' puppies.

"I'm so sorry," Kerry whispers. Jeremy doesn't mention it for now. Instead, he sniffs at his wine glass curiously before dipping his tongue in for a taste. He laps at it momentarily before drinking from his glass like a normal human being. Whether wolves are affected by wine or not, he downs the glass in a few gulps. Also rude. Kerry quickly pours him some more.

Jeremy snaps off another rib and Ryan bites his tongue. It's just cultural differences. A person of the moon wouldn't understand or be aware of how rude it is to be so brutal with beef. They treat cows with respect here, even after death. Still, Jeremy just goes about his business. He sets the bone down and Richard hops out of Kerry's lap to pick it up before Percival gets to it.

Conrad is more than content with taking little nibbles out of Ryan's hand.

"How do you like it?" Ryan inquires politely. Jeremy scarfs down what's in his mouth before speaking.

"Bland," he replies bluntly. Do these creatures have no manners at all? "Do you guys not have salt here or something?"

"It's beef," Ryan retorts irritably. "It's naturally flavoured."

"Yeah, like ass," Jeremy scoffs. "I should know. The wine's good, though." As if to punctuate his point, he gladly downs half his glass. Ryan isn't sure exactly what he expected inviting a wolf to dinner. "Still though, thanks I guess, for having me?"

"I regret it," Ryan assures plainly. Jeremy shrugs animatedly but certainly isn't insulted. It seems like there's going to be a huge problem of their customs clashing in the future. What he's learned so far is that he should leave Kerry to get any information out of Jeremy. Which, admittedly, Kerry is fairly good at in the first place. Ryan tends to leave the little stuff like this to him, anyways.

"Ow, shit!" Ryan yelps when he feels the razor sharp teeth in his fingers. He yanks his hand away hard and Conrad makes a confused, startled yip. Ryan sticks his injured finger in his mouth automatically before shaking his hand out and looking at the blood that stains the digits. "Ah, fuck."

"Yeah," Jeremy laughs a little. "I'd watch it. They're getting their warrior teeth." Ryan finds it significantly less funny. That fucking hurt. He picks Conrad up and places him on the floor where the pup trots over to his siblings to sharing their nibbles of food.

"How old are they, anyways?" Kerry inquires.

"Unno," Jeremy replies with a shrug. "They're small."

"You don't keep track of your children's age?" Ryan asks shortly. Jeremy shakes his head.

"Nah. They are small, then they are not small, then they are big," he explains simply. How primitive. The more Ryan learns of these people, the more he finds them interesting- from a distance. Up close, they're far more concerning.

At any rate, Jeremy seems a bit more comfortable around the castle after sharing a private dinner. Kerry makes a habit of trying to assist him in taking care of the puppies with varying results. Size is very much a factor in Jeremy's friendliness, too. He tends to avoid the bigger guards but doesn't have as much of a problem carefully wandering past the smaller ones. It's hard to say if this is a personal issue or a wolf hierarchy of some sort. 


	5. Two Cities

With a large majority of his population bringing their Narvaez pelts in for trade, Ryan has bigger issues. Though a surprising amount of citizens don't particularly care, they'd rather have the gold than the fur, there are others who simply do not want to give them up. These are mainly the people from older generations, though, keeping iron grasps on their goods like trophies which starts to be an issue when the guards start forcibly taking them.

Ryan has never been interested in pandering to the older generation. They have their place, certainly, and deserve a certain degree of respect, but the values of the Haywood kingdom have changed. The harder they cling to their 'Great King' and 'kill all wolves' traditions, the harder it is for the new generation to move forward. The sooner Ryan can obliterate any praise of the Great King, the better.

He doesn't feel bad when Narvaez pelts have to be ripped out of homes and are thrown into the fire pit in front of the town. He definitely doesn't feel bad when a particularly heavy wind drags the wood shrine a hundred blocks away. Kerry even reports a higher morale across all of his land with the assurance that their children are safe. What few people complain, complain for nothing.

Regardless, Ryan won't be standing for having 'illegitimate' written in his courtyard in redstone. It's positioned in such a way that it's the first thing he sees out his window in the morning. Jeremy wanders around it curiously with the puppies, trailing redstone paw prints everywhere. It'd be easy to blame it on him but weirdly enough, Ryan doesn't think the wolves care if he's the rightful heir.

Kerry bursts into the room suddenly and upon realising Ryan is already awake, quickly clears his throat and stands upright. It's much too late to try to hide this from him. Ryan watches mildly as Jeremy rolls in it and promptly coats himself in the stuff. The puppies gladly do the same and then the four of them are playing in it. It's likely not intentional, but they do scatter it around until it's impossible to read. It's so early, not many others could have seen it. Disgraceful.

"Sir," Kerry murmurs carefully. A guard approaches the Narvaezes and Jeremy bolts, trailing puppies and redstone behind him.

"I'm surprised they spelled it correctly," Ryan says simply. Sometimes he thinks his people take his 'niceness' for granted. "Clean it up. If anyone's seen anything, I'll know about it."

"Yes my liege," Kerry answers quickly and takes his leave at once. Ryan doesn't take too kindly to people saying sour things about him; never has. Hanging might be a little much but someone will certainly be very sorry for this. Honestly, they couldn't even think of anything _true_ to slander him with. He is, without a doubt, a full blooded royal Haywood. That being said, the last thing he needs is to start debating a legitimacy claim.

Ryan likes a bit if democracy in his kingdom but this? People would die over.

By the time Ryan has prepped himself for the day, the mess of redstone has been cleaned up. Mostly. When he exits his room, there is a herd of paw prints in the hallway. Ryan glances around for any sign of the wolves but they're not to be found. He follows the prints. Sure enough, Jeremy and co. are being chased about by some guards likely trying to clean them. The wolves are faster, though, and easily elude their pursuers.

Ryan decides to put a stop to this now and when Jeremy loops back around, he stands in the middle of the path. Jeremy, either under the impression he can bowl Ryan over or simply ignorant of the obstacle, runs smack into his legs. A puff of redstone explodes and, unfortunately, covers Ryan from the knees down. Jeremy shakes his head as he backs up in confusion.

"Jeremy," Ryan says tiredly.

"Puta!" Percival yips happily at him and wags her tail. Jeremy quickly puts a paw on her, pushing her underneath him and then behind him with his back foot.

"Kids, right?" he laughs nervously. Ryan has certainly never heard this before, either. He finds himself less than interested right now. The guards stop as they catch up, holding their distance from Ryan and thus, also the wolves.

"What are you doing?" Ryan insists irritably.

"I dunno," Jeremy scoffs. "They started chasing us! I wasn't going to stick around and find out."

"Jeremy," Ryan repeats. "Do you know what redstone is?"

"Uh, potion ingredient?" he offers curiously.

"It's a power source. Believe it or not, the Haywood castle is powered by quite a lot of it and you leaving trails of it all over the place will disrupt much of our very fine wiring," Ryan explains. Jeremy looks at his paws before glancing at the prints he and the pups leave.

"Huh," is the faint reply. "Well, I was trying to clean it up for you before your people saw. I didn't know it would mess with your wiring." So he was, in fact, aware of what he was doing. Ryan finds it a bit odd now. Why would he care?

"As much as it's appreciated, why don't you follow the guards to get cleaned up, hm?" he offers suggestively. Jeremy looks at the guards unsurely before turning back to Ryan again. He doesn't seem to like this idea but he doesn't argue. At least he understands the issue with unwiring the entire castle.

"Okay," Jeremy finally replies. "But, uh, hey. You want to, uh, lean down here a sec?" Down? Lean? Ryan stares at him in near confoundment. Jeremy is very low to the ground. The short wolf gestures his head down though and slowly, Ryan crouches. This is- Ryan isn't sure what this is.

"This better be important," Ryan insists shortly.

"U765 and U738," Jeremy whispers. Those are armour numbers. Every person in the Haywood military is assigned their own armour with its own number for identification reasons. However, the numbers are generally fairly small and out of sight.

"The redstone?" Ryan inquires. Jeremy nods. How had he seen them? "You're sure?" Jeremy nods again. "Very well. I- will look into this. Thank you." With that, Jeremy and the puppies carefully trot after the guards for a much needed rinse off. That is interesting. Perhaps the wolves have a strong sense of respect for their king? Or rather, for royalty. Ryan decides to check on this sooner rather than later. The seven and eight hundreds are usually in huddles about now; the perfect time to signal them out and make a show.

The chance that Jeremy is lying is small enough and unimportant enough that Ryan is willing to believe him. Jeremy likely doesn't have a reason to lie, anyways. Besides, if Ryan punishes the wrong people, his point will still come across. It's not something he likes to do, but is certainly willing. Sometimes there are more important things than justice.

The two hundred or so guardsmen are in the midst of morning call off when Ryan enters the barrack wing of the castle. Every guard in the Haywood land has to train in the castle first; it's the only way they can keep track of everyone and assure the bare minimum of competence. Despite a rapid fluctuation of citizens due to the wolves, the Haywood kingdom has always had the largest population of Achievement. This has much to do with them possessing the most land, though.

Even, or especially, in the presence of the king, the soldiers stand attentive and immobile as their captain explains daily duties and news. Though they take notice of Ryan, the captain included, they don't immediately acknowledge him. Of course, they're not supposed to. Ryan walks between the lines of guards casually, examining a few here and there before moving on. Unfortunately, they're all nervous and thus there's no way for him to pick out any of them being guilty nervous. Ryan just has that effect on people.

Both U765 and U738 are, in fact, present this morning which is really all Ryan is looking for. If anything, they're calmer than the rest and in a crowd of nerves, that's not a good thing. Jeremy was telling the truth, it seems. Ryan comes to stand beside the unit's captain as he finishes up his announcements and instructions.

"If you're finished," Ryan says pointedly and the captain hurriedly nods.

"Yes, of course, my king," he agrees hastily.

"Yes, well, I'm sure many of you are awake early enough to have seen, but for those of you 'unaware', someone decided to vandalise the courtyard last night," Ryan announces calmly. Everyone remains perfectly still. "I get it, I really do. The people of the moon make everyone a little anxious, don't they?"

From his inventory, Ryan pulls out a handful of redstone dust and works it into a compact ball between his gloved hands. He continues, "I don't expect you all to agree with me. That's fine, but it's really quite funny. This person, or therefore, decided to instead try to _slander_ me in their- discontent." Neatly, he packs the redstone onto the end of a stick and lights it with the help of a torch on the wall. The redstone torch glows faintly, a soft smouldering to it unlike a coal one.

"But you see, I don't _care_ if you agree with me," Ryan promises with a large flourish of the hands. He begins walking down the line of guards and shining them mildly with the redstone torch. "I don't care if the wolves make you uneasy, I don't care if you believe the Great King would never allow this, I don't care if you think I'm running things 'unfavourably'." Several guards light up under the glow of the torch but none of them very much. Some of their palms and fingertips glow while others have obviously bumped into by mistake; Ryan moves on.

"You, forward," he instructs the guard labeled with U738. This one has dust all over his hands and forearms, glowing brightly with fresh redstone. The same goes for U765. "You as well. Take your helmets off, please." Ryan waits patiently as they look at one another nervously but obey all the same. They really don't have a choice, after all. They should know better.

"And as much as I value the opinions of my citizens," Ryan says casually. With a hard swipe, he strikes one of the culprits across the eyes with his torch and blinds him instantly. " _I_ am your king and you will _respect_ me." For a moment, Ryan watches the guard writhe on the ground in pain. No one else moves, especially not to help him, and Ryan moves to the second. The guard jumps in fright; he has every reason to.

"It's not your _place_ to _question_ my rule," he insists. "And it's _definitely_ not your place to question _my_ right to the throne. Open your mouth." Without giving the young man much time to comply, Ryan grabs his face hard by the cheeks and pushes his teeth apart. He presses the hot redstone torch against the guard's tongue firmly and holds him in place when he squirms. Then, angrily, Ryan throws him to the ground with his accomplice.

"So then," he says calmly. "Does anyone _else_ have any _questions_ about my 'legitimacy'? I'll be glad to answer them _right now_." He waits a pause but he knows no one has anything to say. They'd be fools. "Oh, good. I'm glad we got this settled, then. Back to work."

'Illegitimate'. Disgraceful.

Ryan doesn't expect to have this problem again for a while. Sometimes even his own citizens need to be straightened out. It's both fortunate and not that these two were of his very own army. They certainly won't be continuing their service at any rate and Ryan puts it behind him. He'll have to find a way to let Jeremy know he appreciates the assistance in such a minute problem.

Aside from the few, but very loud, people shouting about the Great King this and that, most people are adjusting to the changes well. To Ryan's surprise, the town closest to the Narvaez border has taken to these changes the best by far. It is an incredibly small town that, due to being so close to the wolves, abstains completely from having or raising children. This means the wolves largely leave them alone but it also means low population and lack of a functioning growth system.

With the ban on hunting and the temporary agreement to stop kidnapping children, the Narvaezes tentatively cross the border of their own volition. As it turns out, the Narvaezes are wonderful for trade. They buy meat in extraordinary amounts and according to shopkeepers, the wolves absolutely love shiny things; both of which the Haywood kingdom has lots of. The once unstable economy at the border of Haywood and Narvaez land has suddenly flourished and unsurprisingly, that helps people feel better about the moon people.

Not only that, but with the new friendliness, the Narvaez people have begun traveling through Haywood territory. Being nocturnal creatures, this means inns are always full and the roads are largely safer at night. Unfortunately, many towns towards the Ramsey and Free territory are still putting up a fight against the hunting ban. Until that's settled, and Ryan's army is settling it fast, they can't continue with negotiations.

Along with new trades come new issues, though. Ryan has always prided himself on an aesthetically pleasing kingdom. Unfortunately, a lot of inns are refusing to serve the Narvaezes and in return, the Narvaezes are taking to sleeping in the streets during the day which just makes them look homeless. The solution to this Ryan has found is making up ridiculous fees to any businesses found discriminating against wolves. It sort of works.

The Narvaezes also have a habit of wanting to set up 'shop' wherever they please and sell untaxed, unpoliced goods. It's not usually intentional, it's simply that the Narvaez don't understand what taxes are and, apparently, don't have contraband back home. To solve this, Ryan has commissioned official 'trade' buildings in the cities and towns the wolves occupy most. All these changes, unfortunately, are starting to settle a little unwell with his people.

Then there's the immigration issues which Ryan hasn't even begun on. Narvaez paperwork and Haywood paperwork isn't compatible at all, not to mention there's no way Ryan can start officially allowing people of the moon to move into his kingdom right now. If this peace pact goes sour, what is he supposed to do with wolf citizens?

This is more stressful than Ryan thought it would be.

Though Jeremy is still pretty adamant about not saying much about his people, he's constantly underfoot with the puppies and information slips out here and there. Ryan sort of likes the puppies, honestly, he doesn't mind them following him around the castle or sitting with him while he works. He's sad to say he's become quite attached to them, even. He knows he's going to have to give them back at some point. Why he does this to himself, he has no idea.

"Ah, Ry," the tiny squeak is very familiar now a days. All three pups have taken to calling him 'Ry' with occasionally being able to completely get 'Ryan' out. It generally sounds more like 'Ry-yam' but they are puppies and they are learning. Ryan peers down under his desk where Conrad has padded over to and the fluff ball eagerly tries to place his gift in Ryan's lap; a very wet, half chewed bone. It's likely from a skeleton archer.

"Oh," Ryan says slowly. "Gross." Conrad yips happily when he takes it, though, and Ryan hurriedly tosses it into his inventory for the least amount of touching. A glance around doesn't reveal any other pups and Ryan decides he's done enough work for the day. He's still making preparations for the next full moon; there's no way of knowing if Narvaez will keep his word.

"Where is your papa?" Ryan asks the pup as he picks it up and holds it not unlike he would a small child. Conrad licks his face fondly. "Yes, okay, no more kisses. Host knows what you've been eating. Let's find your siblings." With Jeremy around, there's no need to keep them on leashes. They typically won't stray far from him and if they do, it's because they're following Kerry or Ryan instead. Sure enough, though, Jeremy is just across the hall in the courtyard.

Jeremy is- oh for fuck's sake.

"Jeremy!" Ryan yelps. He tosses Conrad down on his feet and with the same motion, pulls out his sword. Fortunately, he gets between Jeremy and the poor cow before anything happens. Jeremy hits the blade of his diamond sword hard, gouging the front of his chest and part of his face with his own force. The cow, oblivious to any danger, continues grazing.

"Oh fuck!" Jeremy yips, startled. He rolls across the grass more like a ragdoll than a wolf and leaves long streaks of blood in his wake. Quickly, he bounces back to his feet and shakes himself out. "What the fuck, man?"

"What are you doing?" Ryan demands shortly. He's not worried about hurting him. Jeremy just licks his wounds a little and they heal right up, anyways. Ryan wipes the blade of his sword on his forearm before sheathing it again.

"Me?” Jeremy scoffs. "I was teaching the kids how to take down livestock! What are you doing? That fucking hurt, come on, man."

"Jeremy, how many times do we have to go over this? Cows are to be respected," Ryan says irritably.

"I know!" Jeremy assures at once. "It's weird, but I get it! I was respecting it? I was going to kill it, then eat it. Respect."

"No," Ryan deadpans. "That's not how it works. You won't be killing any cows, do you understand?" Jeremy scoffs a bit but he plops himself down on his hindquarters to lick the blood off himself.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. You want my children to be unable to hunt for themselves, I get it," he says in a way to try and guilt trip Ryan. That's not happening. They can learn to hunt something besides bovine.

"If you really must, I'll have Kerry bring in some pigs you can hunt to your heart's content," Ryan assures. He's trying to compromise with the wolves where possible. Besides, that might save them some food at dinner. These pups just never stop eating. Jeremy looks back to him and he grins. That 'grin' suddenly changes to a snarl and that snarl to a bark.

It comes on so sudden, Ryan is actually startled. Jeremy snaps at him aggressively, showing off his full maw of razor sharp teeth with deadly intent. Ryan draws his sword again without hesitation and points it at the vicious creature to defend himself. His bark is terrifying.

"Whoa! Hey!" Jeremy yips loudly. "Relax! I said I wouldn't do it anymore!" Ryan blinks and in that time, Jeremy has submitted. The puppies hide behind their father with little whimpers in their throats and Jeremy shields them automatically with his body as if Ryan were the unreasonable one here. Ryan looks at his sword momentarily before lowering it to his side, not daring sheathe it again.

"Right," Ryan says shortly. "Right." He's just uneasy. Jeremy looks at him warily but he doesn't say anything about the incident. Honestly, there was no reason for him to bark at Ryan like that. Of course Ryan is going to protect himself even if Jeremy probably isn't malicious. He hasn't hurt anyone yet but there's nothing saying he won't.

"My liege," Kerry interrupts before anything further can happen. Ryan will be sure to stock some pigs in the courtyard at a later time. Perhaps some chickens as well, keep the puppies exercised and all that. He looks down to Kerry but he keeps his sword in hand.

"What is it?" Ryan questions mildly. Jeremy quietly checks on his children one by one, assure they're alright.

"We have guests," Kerry alerts. That's right, the Pattillos come around this month. They always arrive at a different time but it's usually within the same month span; once during spring, once during summer, once during fall, once during winter, and once during celstice. Ryan glances at Jeremy and the pups once more, assuring they aren't going to lash out again, before sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"Very well," he murmurs. "Thank you, Kerry." As he heads for the entry hall, Kerry urges the wolves to come along. They follow at a safe distance, far too curious for their own good to refuse. Sure enough, Jack and a few of his people wait to be greeted. The rest of his nomadic little group are likely bustling around the town as they usually do. It's always a good time for business when Pattillo is in town.

Jeremy barks loudly and not only does Ryan jump but so does Jack. It takes him a moment to a; realise Jeremy is full on running at the Pattillos and b; consider that this might be a terrible, terrible situation. The people of the moon are so fast. With a giant leap, Jeremy tackles one of the Pattillos and takes him down hard. Fortunately or otherwise, he seems to be harmless. He just starts licking.

"Matt!" Jeremy woofs excitedly, his tail wagging a thousand blocks a minute.

"Jeremy!" Matt replies a little more urgently. "Jeremy! Okay! Okay! You're gonna drown me! Host!" Obviously they know each other. Jack watches them curiously for a moment before looking at Ryan with question. He's more confused by the three little puppies that come trotting after their papa. The conflict between the Haywoods and Narvaezes is no secret so it's no wonder Jack is puzzled.

"Look!" Jeremy insists, eagerly picking up his puppies by the scruff of their necks and piling them on top of Matt. "Look at my babies!"

"Oh," Matt laughs as the pups lick him as well and he struggles to hold all of them. "Hello babies. Uh, why do you have babies? Why are you here, Jeremy?" Jeremy stops wagging his tail suddenly, looking back at Ryan unsurely before turning away again.

"It's complicated," he assures. "I thought I was going to miss you. I'm stuck here for moon knows how long.'

"Ryan," Jack says as he approaches him. "Why do you have three Narvaez children and a nanny?"

"It's complicated," Ryan repeats. Jack, however, doesn't look convinced by this explanation. He doesn't need to be, it's not his business, but Ryan needs to be careful what Jack walks away thinking; the Pattillos spread news faster than anyone else.

"I'm guessing that has to do with the missing Great King statue and all the pelt posters?" Jack insists.

"We're in the middle of negotiations," Ryan assures.

"Oh no," Jack sighs. Ryan gestures Kerry to keep an eye on Jeremy and his little friend while he and Jack head somewhere more private for a talk. He has some work he'd like to commission from them, anyways. Hopefully they'll have a trading post set up in the capitol soon but that means making room for it somewhere and, obviously, designing it to fit with the rest of the city.

"Please tell me you didn't kidnap children," Jack says. Ryan shrugs halfly.

"I didn't," he promises. "They just sort of- happened into my possession."

"You kidnapped children, Ryan!" Jack scolds shortly. For a fake king, Jack always seems to have something to say about the way he runs things.

"Kidnap is not the word," Ryan insists as they wander down the hall toward the den. "And besides, I think you're forgetting what the Narvaezes come here to do. So what if I did?"

"Ryan," Jack sighs. They have a seat in front of the fire and Jack sets his bag down to relax. "Maybe I'm in the wrong for saying so but at any point did you think maybe, _maybe_ , kidnapping some of their _kids_ isn't the best solution to your problem?"

"Yeah," Ryan assures. "You're in the wrong."

"You're going to start another war," Jack deadpans. "Geoff's not going to fight with you, you know that, right?"

"I'm not starting a war," Ryan says simply. Not yet anyways. "Jeremy and the puppies are staying here as guests while I warm my citizens up to their presence." At least, that's the theory. They'll have to see if Narvaez keeps his word at the full moon. Jack sighs.

"Alright," he says with resign. "It's not like I can stop you." No, he really can't. "I just hope you're not digging your own grave. The Narvaezes aren't what they used to be."

"You've been in their land, haven't you?" Ryan questions but it's more of a statement than anything else. The Pattillos visit each kingdom about once a season; some for less than others. He never seems to stay in the Lad's land very long.

"To The Mouth, yes," Jack agrees. "That's about as far as they'll let us."

"Personally," Ryan corrects. "You've personally been in."

"Once or twice," Jack nods. "Why?"

"Just interesting," Ryan assures with a small grin. "You're one of the only kings that have in a very long time. A Gent king, at that."

"I’m certain that’s not true,” Jack murmurs, obviously unsettled by whatever Ryan is getting at. “Free has been to the capitol and Jones residents frequently are allowed in.”

“Rarely to return,” Ryan adds on with a small nod.

“Well,” Jack says mildly. “It’s my understanding the moon is very welcoming to those who are willing to listen.”

“Is that your understanding?” Ryan replies passively.

“What do you want, Ryan?” Jack finally scoffs, having quite enough of this charade. Ryan can’t blame him for that.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Ryan questions. “I’ve helped you, you’ve helped me; we get along.”

“Yes Ryan,” Jack answered irritably. “We’re friends. What do you want?”

“It’s simply that, as of quite recently, I’ve been alerted that there are Haywood people living in the Narvaez lands,” he informs with a soft shrug as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Yeah,” Jack says shortly. “Of course. There are also Pattillos, Ramseys, and Frees. The Narvaezes accept anyone the moon welcomes.”

“And yet you’ve felt no need to tell me this?” Ryan insists. “I feel like telling me my children were being turned into _wolves_ is something that should have come up at, I don’t know, any point?”

“I didn’t,” Jack assures. “It wasn’t my business.”

“Not your business!” Ryan snaps. He pulls himself back, nodding agreeably, but Jack only responds mildly. Ryan can applaud him for being able to keep his cool most of the time or, at least, knowing that he can’t afford to lose the support of the Haywood kingdom. “I suppose you’re right,” he murmurs, kinder. “It was none of your business whether or not the children of my kingdom were _dying_.”

“They weren’t,” Jack reassures. “Listen, Ryan, I’ve told you this before but I am not involving my people in your little squabble with the Narvaezes.”

“Squabble?” Ryan repeats. “‘Involving’ yourself in this ‘squabble’ and informing me what has happened to the countless children lost are two very different things.”

“You have not seen the Narvaezes angry, Ryan,” Jack says harshly. “I don’t have a blood obsidian bunker to hide my people in. I don’t have thirty block high walls and super charged mages to defend my people with. Our lives rely entirely on keeping up good relations with the other kings. Do not try to put me in the middle of your problems.” Ryan presses his teeth together hard. He knows he can not ask much from Jack, that would be unfair, but to knowingly withhold this information was completely unnecessary.

“Very well, Pattillo,” Ryan says. He knows where they stand now and that is all there is too it. Jack sighs heavily, shaking his head in mute disappointment. Ryan will be sure to remember this when it’s ‘none of his business’. This conversation is left where it lays. “I have a building I would like commissioned. A place for the wolves to trade more specifically. If you’re up for the task, of course.”

“I can see what I can do,” Jack agrees begrudgingly. Oh, but the Pattillos are always so happy to build. They’re quick workers, too, and by nightfall, they already have the base laid out for the new Haywood trading center. His people have already shown a slightly discomfort at the sight of the new building. The Pattillos are more than happy to run their mouths about what they’re building to anyone who’ll ask but Ryan supposes that’s not always a bad thing. His people need to start getting used to this.


	6. Intermission

At first, it was only one.

It’s a farmer, busy at work, that spots the wolf head peeking out from the expansive and wiry roses. The roses line the border of the Narvaez and Haywood lands, preventing the Haywoods from entering the Narvaez land. Obviously, it doesn’t work the other way around.

The wolf looks at the farmer and the farmer jolts. In response, the wolf yanks back, disappearing behind the roses again. The farmer watches curiously, concerned for what this means. With the King’s new ban on wolf hunting, they can’t defend themselves from any stray Narvaezes crossing the border.

A human face peers through the roses and the farmer stares strangely. Slowly, the Narvaez climbs through the rose wall and lowers its head uneasily as it looks around. It looks at the farmer again, blinks, then carefully wanders towards the town. Immediately, the farmer picks up his pitchfork and follows it at a distance.

The wolf, disguised somewhat poorly as a man, takes little notice of him. A farmer with a pitchfork- why is that strange? Instead, the wolf very slowly and cautiously makes its way through town, keeping its head down and avoiding any of the town’s citizens. It finds what it’s looking for soon enough; a little armor shop.

The Narvaez peers inside and when it spots someone already shopping, quietly waits outside. Now that the farmer looks closely, the wolfish man seems to be holding a little coin bag in its hands. Sure enough, once the other shoppers have gone, it peers in again. It looks at the merchant and when it’s not immediately chased off, gradually slips inside.

The merchant, both startled and concerned, doesn’t say a word to the creature. Instead, he is all too ready to call the guards. He nearly does when the creature approaches him but all the wolf does it place a little gold coin on the counter. Confused, the merchant stares at it. The wolf points to a chest plate on the wall and the merchant looks at it strangely. It’s looking to buy?

Warily, the merchant holds up five fingers and the wolf nods agreeably. It fishes out four more coins from its pouch and places them on the counter one at a time. The merchant examines the coins extensively but they are real and the King’s current no less so without taking his eyes off the wolf, he pulls the chest plate down. The wolf offers a pleased nod and taps on the front of it with a few fingers before obviously being pleased with its purchase.

As it picks it up, the wolf quietly says, “thank you,” and hurriedly pads out of the shop. The merchant watches it go in confusion. With no other business to be had, the wolf takes its new purchase and disappears back into the roses the same way it had came. Neither the farmer or the merchant is sure what to make of this.

Then it’s two.

At the same spot the first had came through, a few days later another wolf pokes its head through. Again, the same farmer spots it and it him. They look at each other quietly for a moment before the wolf pulls back again. After a moment or two, a human looking one crosses the roses and looks around carefully before gesturing the second through. They both look at the farmer and then quietly begin towards the town.

Again, the Haywood farmer follows, unsure of the wolves’ intentions. The two wolves, gold in hand, return to the same armor shop and again, peer inside to check for other shoppers. When none are spotted, one wolf goes in and the other patiently waits outside. Perhaps a Narvaez custom or perhaps the wolves trying not to frighten the merchant.

The first wolf places a coin on the counter and gestures to a shield on the wall. The merchant holds up four fingers and the wolf nods agreeably before coming up with the rest of the payment. Once checked, the merchant pulls down the shield and the wolf knocks on it curiously before smiling approvingly. It softly says, “thank you,” before taking its purchase and politely stands outside while the second wolf shops.

This wolf places five coins on the counter and points to a chest piece quietly. The merchant checks the coins then pulls the plate down to hand it over. Like the others, this one taps the front to test it then beams pleasantly. “Thank you,” it says very lowly before taking its purchase and joining its friend outside.

Both wolves, now slightly uncomfortable from all the attention the townsfolk give them, quickly take their things and pad back to the roses where they disappear. Obviously the wolves pass word around.

The next day there are two more.

Though still cautious, the two wolves pass through the roses together and only pause once in Haywood land to assure they won’t be chased off. Still, the farmer follows. They return to the same shop and very carefully avoid any other people.

It’s the same pattern. One wolf stays outside while the other goes in. They prove they have money, point, then exchange the proper amount of gold before quietly thanking the merchant and leaving. When both wolves have gotten what they’ve come for, they leave just as they came without bothering a soul.

It happens again the next day and the day after; different wolves each time.

Then there are four. This group of wolves is smaller than those that have come before and they stay very close together as they navigate to the armor shop. The first goes in, purchases its want, then stands patiently waiting to return home. Then the second and third do the same.

The last wolf looks around unsurely, however, like it isn’t sure what it wants. Finally, after a few ticks of aimlessly looking, it approaches the merchant and bows its head a little nervously.

“Do you speak the Host’s English?” it asks quietly. The merchant is baffled. Both that the creature has spoken to him and that it is asking _him_ if he spoke the law’s language.

“Of course,” the merchant replies.

“Oh,” the wolf says, looking pleasantly surprised. Then it tentatively asks, “do you have tail guards?”

“What?” says the merchant, having never heard of such a thing.

“Um, tail guards?” the wolf repeats. Carefully, from below its strange robes, it pulls its tail to show the merchant. Of course, the Narvaezes are wolves and thus, have tails. “For your, um, tail?”

“I don’t, I’m afraid,” the merchant says and the wolf frowns a little. “I could, uh, make one, if you’d like. It would cost a little more.” Pleased at this idea, the wolf wags its tail.

“Ah, yes, that would be fine,” it agrees.

“May I measure your, uh, tail?” the merchant asks and the wolf gladly nods. The wolf tugs its tail from below its robes and stands perfectly still while the merchant measures. Being so close makes them both a little uneasy but neither of them bite the other. Haywoods are said to have a nasty bite, after all.

Once done, the merchant explains, “I’ll need a few days. Then you can come back to try it on.” The Narvaez nods happily before returning to its group. The four of them leave as quickly as they’d come just as always.

More wolves appear the next day, two again. They shop at the little armor shop but unlike the wolves before them, they quietly and somewhat uneasily, browse around the town afterward. They stop to look at display windows here and there, curiously read some signs, and cautiously avoid any Haywoods they find. Ultimately, they don’t enter any other shops and go on their way without a word.

The armor merchant places a sign in his window and his neighbor, the weapon merchant, does the same. The next day when two more wolves wander over, they stop to look at it. They chatter quietly with one another but don’t seem to be able to make sense of the sign. Finally, one goes in to do its shopping and the other patiently waits outside.

“Excuse me,” the Narvaez speaks carefully. “Your window sign, what does it mean? It- looks like the moon, you know. I have never seen any sign like it.”

“That’s right,” the merchant replies. “It means that your people are welcome in my store. Granted they continue to behave as they have. Any place you see this sign, you are welcome.” The Narvaez is surprised, then confused, then pleased. It wags its tail under its robes and quickly peeks its head out to speak to its fellow wolf. They both enter the shop and gladly do their shopping before leaving.

The next day, even more wolves appear. A group of them come through first, five of them of a smaller size. They head for the town gladly. Soon after, three more wolves appear. They are much bigger, much older, and they make for the town as well. The first group splits up at the armor shop. Three of them go inside and the other two go into the weapon shop.

One wolf buys a bow, but no arrows. It curiously tries to figure out how it works while its friend shops. After a few ticks of not finding what it’s looking for, the Narvaez approaches the weapon merchant carefully.

“Do you have gold swords?” it asks. The merchant blinks.

“Why yes,” she agrees. “But, they are expensive and they will break very quickly. May I ask why you want one?”

“Oh,” the wolf says. “I know. Lady Percival used a gold sword to defeat the spider queen.” The Narvaez adjusts shyly, looking down at its feet. “She is my-” it makes a strange noise with its mouth, one the merchant doesn’t understand at all. “I- I also want to be a great warrior like her when I am big.” The merchant smiles.

“I see. How old are you?” she asks and the Narvaez shifts a little.

“Almost big,” it promises. “In a few cycles I will be the size to start my training. I’ve saved up all my coin from hunting chickens so I may purchase a gold sword to keep as a moon charm during my training. I am glad you have them. In my home, we can only find them by scrounging the nether. One day I will get one of my own just like Lady Percival but for now-” it trails off.

“You sound very inspired,” the merchant grins. She fetches a gold sword from her safe and wraps it up in its sheath for the wolf. “Here you are. It’s fifty gold, alright?”

“That’s all?” the Narvaez insists and gladly empties its little purse to start counting.

“That’s all,” the merchant agrees. “When you get a sword of your own, bring this one back and I will be glad to trade it back, okay?”

“Ah. Thank you!” the wolf barks happily. It takes its new sword and with its friend, leaves the shop again. The first group of wolves meet back up and the second group joins them. They stand around for a while, talking to one another, before finally one of them approaches a passing Haywood. This Narvaez is big and she is very small. Needless to say, she is a little startled.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the wolf says. It nearly has to crouch down to her level. “But where could we fill our canteens?”

“At- at the well,” the Haywood woman offers meekly. “You- you may have all the water you wish. We only ask that everyone throws a coin in now and again to- to maintain its upkeep.” She gestures in its direction and the Narvaez nods graciously.

“Thank you. My students are still quite afraid of your people,” the wolf says. The woman blinks. She peers around him and sure enough, the little group seems concerned for their alleged teacher’s safety. “I appreciate your help and your kindness.” The Narvaez returns to its group to pass on the information and the lot of them travel together to the well. One at a time, they fill their buckets to drink their fill, then fill their bottles. The three larger wolves each drop a handful of gold coins into the well and then the group leaves the town to return back through the roses.

Several more shops post signs in their windows and more wolves travel through. The armor shop begins stocking tail guards of an assortment of sizes, materials, and patterns. The weapons shop stocks more gold swords. The jewelry shop makes charms of the moon. The Narvaezes don’t seem to have an interest in alcohol much.

One day, though, two Narvaezes curiously wander into a tavern. They seem to prefer traveling in pairs above all else. The hostess jumps and in response, so do the Narvaezes. They nearly flee the building all together, assuming they’re not welcomed, but the hostess quickly recovers.

“Good- good afternoon, uh, gentlemen?” she offers. The Narvaezes look at each other curiously and they each bow their heads to her.

“Good afternoon,” one replies.

“Good afternoon, gentle man,” the other agrees. The hostess isn’t sure what to say. “May we- eat here?”

“C-certainly,” the hostess assures. She gestures them to follow her but she doesn’t turn her back to them. The Narvaezes seat themselves at the table she offers, one of them swiping their tail from under them, and look around curiously. She hands them each a menu and they scrutinize it with some odd expressions. “Um, would you two, uh, ladies? care for some milk? It’s fresh.”

“We are just common,” one wolf promises. “We have no titles.”

“Milk?” the other says curiously. “Like-” the wolf makes a gesture to its own chest, looking somewhat concerned at the idea. “For pups?”

“No,” the hostess insists hurriedly, blushing. “Like cow milk?” Again, the Narvaezes look to one another strangely but one just shrugs to the other and they both nod.

“Sure. We will try this- ‘cow milk’,” it agrees. As she leaves to fetch them each a glass, the two wolves whisper to each other. “How do you get milk out of a cow?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never tried to suckle a cow before,” the other scoffs. They browse the menu a bit before she returns. The hostess sets a glass down for each of them and the two wolves eagerly awaits the other to try it first.

“It’s better when it’s warm,” the hostess promises, offering a little smile. “It won’t bite ya none, I promise.” Finally, one of the wolves tentatively laps at its milk and is pleasantly surprised. It drinks a little more. Seeing its friend is fine, the second wolf cautiously does the same. “Good, isn’t it?” Both wolves nod agreeably and she smiles. “Alright then. What can I get you two wolves to eat.”

“Ah,” one says and it points to something on the menu. “What is this?” The hostess leans over the Narvaez comfortably to read.

“That’s the lamb. It’s really good. Comes with potatoes and carrots and some fresh bread,” she explains. “You want that?” The Narvaezes exchange confused looks before looking back at her.

“What is a ‘lamb’?” it asks. Oh.

“Uh. Lamb is those things with the wool,” she says and gestures with her hands. “Puffy, sorta dumb looking. You can dye ‘em colours?”

“Sheep,” one of the wolves confirms with a nod.

“Yeah, sheep,” she grins. “We call them that, too, lamb just refers to when they’re younger.”

“Small sheep,” the other nods.

“That’s- yeah, that’s right,” she agrees.

“You- eat sheep?” one of them murmurs curiously. “Do you not need their wool?”

“We do,” the hostess says quickly. “Wild sheep around here are abundant, though. Damn things are everywhere, eat everything. There’s just no way we could use as much wool as they grow.”

“Huh,” the Narvaez says. “We have lots of chickens.”

“Oh yes,” the other agrees. “They eat all the bugs on our plants but they also eat all our sow. The bigger ones are very mean, too. They lay so many eggs, sometimes we just have to smash them so they don’t make more chickens.”

“That’s interesting,” the hostess murmurs and she gives them a smile. “Sounds like we should start trading our sheep for your chickens.” The Narvaezes laugh. “So, wanna try the lamb? It’s very tasty.” They both nod. They eat in peace, though they do eat with their hands, and the hostess stops by to chat with them here and there. The two Narvaezes come by at leave twice a week, often times bringing fresh eggs for the hostess who, in return, gives them fresh milk on the house.

Narvaez wolves come by every day, multiple times a day. Some of them live right on the other side of the roses, in fact, in a little town of their own. Others are just passing through. A select few comes exclusively to see the Haywood town for themselves. The farmer sees them come through sometimes. The Narvaezes wave and the farmer waves back. A few shopkeeps offer work for the wolves whether it be jobs too dangerous for the Haywood people or just too tedious, the Narvaezes are happy to work and in return, they have more money to spend in town. Others offer trade; chicken for sheep, eggs for wool, obsidian for gold, spices for milk, so on and so forth.

It’s an easy living. The Narvaezes come to be less afraid of the Haywoods and the Haywoods come to be less afraid of the Narvaezes. They help each other, learn each other’s customs even. Sometimes, they don’t even remember why they were afraid in the first place. Still, on the full moon the Haywoods stay inside and the Narvaezes stay away.

Unfortunately, not everyone can think like this.

“I’ll show you!” the priest of the Great King is no stranger to this town. He comes and goes as he pleases but never stays long. There is no reason to when their town has no children to strike fear into. Seeing the wolf people tread the town so peacefully has obviously struck a nerve in him in this visit. The Haywood people largely ignore him, though. “You think the wolves are your friends! They will eat your children! Just you wait! King Haywood is ruining this great kingdom! The wolf king has him under the moon’s spell! He’s selling our children for supper! We’re next!”

A guard escorts the priest to spend the day cycle in jail for speaking ill of the king. Fortunately, no Narvaezes hear his rude, offensive ramblings. A few days go by without any sight or sound of him but one day, a child appears in the middle of the night, tied to the well like an animal. This confuses and distresses the Haywood people. There haven’t been children in their town in decades now. The people of their town can’t have children or don’t want children or simply don’t like them so to see a child, barely even five, in the middle of their town is strange.

None of the Haywood people want to get near him even as the young boy begins to cry. It’s too suspicious and none of them would know what to do with a kid anyways. Then the Narvaezes start to show up. Immediately, every Haywood is uneasy. They have trusted the Narvaezes this long solely for the reason that they have no children to kidnap. None of them have really forgotten what the wolves do every full moon after all.

A group of Narvaez people are quick to huddle around the crying child. They’re so big and they crowd around him so much, it’s impossible to see the kid past them. The Haywoods wait in fear, no one quite brave enough to approach such a big group of them let alone with the intention of fighting them. After a moment, the child stops crying. There’s a heavy silence that follows before the group of Narvaezes finally part and one of them emerges holding the little Haywood child.

It’s a relief, if nothing else, that they haven’t eaten him. Instead, the child chews sadly on a bit of bread and eagerly holds onto the wolf brood mother for safety. The pack of Narvaezes travel together with the child and the Haywoods, again, hold their breath. They only watch on, hoping dearly the Narvaezes aren’t really trying to take the child with them. This, fortunately, is not the case. The pack stops near the edge of the village and the mother pads forward with the child to a Haywood guard.

The guard is startled to say the least, too nervous about the large pack of wolves to really be at ease. The mother just settles the little Haywood child down, though, and nudges him towards the guard with a little push.

“This is yours, no?” the mother says. “You are the safe keeper of the smalls? We found this one making the most distressed howls by the well. They were hungry so we fed them and they were thirsty so we gave them milk. No one else was paying them any attention, it was very distressing. To ignore a small like that, tie them up like oink pig, we do not like. We do not like it at all. Please take small, yes? They belong with other smalls.”

“A-ah. Yes,” the guard says quickly and she takes the child by his hand. “Sorry about that. We will find his parents immediately, okay? Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

“Yes. We are happy to help. It is hard taking care of so many smalls. We understand,” the mother assures and she smiles. With that taken care of, the pack disburses to continue with whatever they had been doing before. When the priest of the Great King returns, the Haywood people shun him mercilessly. A guard takes him away and he is sent to the capitol to receive his punishment for child kidnapping and endangerment by wolf.

Afterwards, every so often a Narvaez will come to town with several little puppies. It’s usually to get them fitted for robes or just to show them the Haywood town but it’s nice. They have learned to trust each other- even with their children.

The full moon comes again, as it always does, but it is not silent this time. It brings with it an omen; a seize. The Haywood people scramble for their homes and urgently try to protect themselves from the hoards of monsters but there is only so much they can do. Then the wolves come. These are not the wolves they’re used to, disguised as humans in their long robes and too sharp teeth. These are giant, terrifying, man eating wolves. They come through the roses in masses, moving forward with such determination that nothing stops them.

The guards, already overwhelmed by the seize, surely don’t stand a chance. That, of course, is only if the Narvaezes attack them. Which they don’t. No, instead most of them just sit. They sit outside doors, by windows, at every corner and ally and they wait. They let nothing past them, swatting away zombies like nothing, taking arrow fire without flinching, ignoring spider bites, and even letting themselves be splashed with potions. The Narvaezes protect the Haywood people without question.

Other wolves kite creepers out of the town and back through the roses while the rest of them help the guards into safe places. The seize carries on all night but not a single Haywood is lost. When the moon finally fades and the sun burns the monsters back to where they belong, the Narvaezes once more take their human disguises. Without even being asked to, they begin rebuilding. They repair the holes in the ground, fix up walls, and even replant uprooted trees and crops. In the middle of town, right by the well, several chests appear full of rotten flesh, arrows, string and spider eyes; all the loot from the seize.

By noon, the Narvaezes have returned home to rest and finally, the Haywood people carefully wander from their homes. When the Narvaezes come the next day, they are showered in free food and drink and adorn with affectionate and gifts. The Narvaezes are confused but most of them don’t argue. The Haywood people don’t fear the Narvaezes anymore. There are bad ones, sure, just as there are bad Haywoods, but that can’t be helped.

The Haywood people take down the church of the Great King and King Haywood grants them resources to build a new one. They build two churches side by side; one for the Host and one for the Moon. Later, the first Haywood-Narvaez marriage takes place in the Host’s church; a hostess and two Narvaezes. In front of an entire church full of Haywood and Narvaez people, the two Narvaezes make a promise to the moon. Likewise, the Haywood hostess makes her swears to the Host and King Haywood. They kiss and everyone cheers.

A pup is born a year later. A child of wolf blood and of Haywood blood. It cries like a thousand screaming chickens and no one in town sleeps for a week. Still, it is happy and healthy and the town of no children now has a single child; a sign of the bond they share with the Narvaezes. The moon blesses it a child of peace and the King grants it and it’s two Narvaezes parents full citizenship.

So every full moon, the child sleeps between its parents peacefully and the town with it. Never again were they afraid of the Narvaezes or, really, of anything else.


	7. The Moon

It is interesting to watch the children play in the courtyard. The enclosed area provides a safe place for them to play and often times the Pattillo caretakers gather here to watch their children. Of course, the Pattillo kids have no problem playing with Jeremy’s little puppies. They throw a ball and the wolf pups bring it back and they throw it again. The Haywood children, well, they are less keen on it. Though they are not scared enough to avoid the courtyard all together, still wanting to play with their Pattillo friends, they very loudly run away whenever one of the puppies gets too close to them.

It’s sort of- sad actually. The puppies don’t understand why the other children don’t want to play with them and pitifully whine when the Haywoods flee. There isn’t much that can be done; the Narvaez puppies are huge and the Haywood children already raised to be terrified of them. After all, bad children get taken away by the wolves. Jeremy eventually just rallies his puppies up to play by themselves in another corner of the courtyard. Both they and the little Haywoods are much happier this way even if the Pattillos proceed to be very confused.

Ryan joins Jack in the courtyard come bed time to, as always, welcome him and his people to resign in the castle for the night. Despite the many of them, there is plenty of room for them to sleep comfortably and it’s always a good idea to make sure they are as content as possible. The Pattillos are not a people of many stresses, going where the wind takes them and doing as they see fit most of the time. They are good at what they do, though, and Ryan can not find fault at that.

Before Ryan gets a chance to extend his offer, a child in Jack’s arms interrupts him.

“Jeremy,” the girl calls eagerly. “Tell us the story about the moon please.”

“Jeremy isn’t a story teller, sweetie,” Jack murmurs softly. “Leave him be, alright?”

“Ah, it’s alright,” Jeremy woofs, popping up on his feet. “I can do it.” Oh, Ryan is interested in this. The Pattillo children perk up happily, the lot of them immediately becoming very excited for this story time and hurriedly bundle together in the grass to listen. Jeremy nuzzles his pups into place and bops them gentle with his muzzle, a mild gesture that assures they’ll stay in place more or less. They’re still pups and prone to doing whatever they feel like. Unsure as to what's going on, but coerced by their Pattillo friends, several little Haywoods join the group as well. Jeremy pops some things from his inventory; a bowl, some coal, and a few little herbs Ryan isn’t familiar with. Together, they smolder softly without any need for a flame and smoke gathers around thickly. Ryan glances at the Pattillo adults but none of them seem bothered by this so he watches on quietly.

With a few little swishes of his nose, Jeremy makes the smoke take shape. At first, it's simply round.

“A very long time ago,” Jeremy begins. “The Narvaezes lived peacefully. The moon watched over them from afar and in return, the Narvaezes gratefully worshipped her.” He sucks in a bit of the smoke and puffs it back out through his teeth, little wolf shapes forming so easily. All the children ‘ooo’ quietly. “Unfortunately, this could not last. One day, the Narvaezes got a visitor. They treated him kindly and showed him their ways.” And lighter, more intimidating figure forms. “He was white as death with eyes like frost. They showed him how they farmed, how they lived, and even how they worshipped the moon.” The smoke moves into such intricate shapes with so little action needed, illustrating his story bit by bit.

“The man left but the moon was uneasy. She shielded her eyes and even cried for the Narvaezes. This visitor returned and with him, many more death white creatures.” The soldiers that form out of smoke are so clearly shaped like the Haywood armor, it's eerie. “They commanded the King Narvaez to pledge his people's loyalty to the Haywood King and their host. King Narvaez politely refused. He would not dream of turning his back on the moon nor would they give up their land she had given them and his people agreed. King Haywood left but not for long.” The giant wolf representing their king is suddenly surrounded by dozens and dozens of Haywood soldiers. Ryan realises far too quickly that this isn't just a ‘Haywood King’, this is the Great King.

“Without warning, King Haywood and his soldiers attacked. King Narvaez was forced to flee his home with his people, running as far away as they could into the forests. The Narvaezes were not fighters and they stood not a chance against the Haywood army. They rebuilt as best they could but it was pointless. The Haywood King hunted them down and again, attacked them without warning. Many Narvaezes were lost this time, unable to escape fast enough. Again, they fled under the guidance of their king further and further away from their homeland.” The images dance and weave, giving no pity to how grotesque they make the Haywood soldiers out to be as if they were- monsters.

“This time, the Narvaezes built a castle. They had never done it before but the moon guided them to build stone walls taller than even the mightiest trees. Day in and day out they worked, laying block after block in hopes that it would protect them. When the Haywoods came again, they hid within their castle and hoped for the best. The Haywoods were crafty though and they broke into the castle wall with their witched picks. So many more Narvaezes were murdered before the king could drive the Haywoods away again.” The Great King Jeremy paints a picture of in the smoke is nothing less than terrifying, a broad shouldered man with mangled hair and hollowed cheeks; all too many sharp edges, all too many teeth. This isn't the Great King the little Haywoods are familiar with.

“King Narvaez begged the moon to stop this but alas, she could not. King Haywood would not listen to her. His people called her false, a heathen. Instead, she implored the king to talk to the host, the Haywoods god, and ask him for help in controlling his worshippers. King Narvaez agreed and he set off to meet the Host. While he was gone, the moon changed his people back into wolves to assure they could remain hidden from the Haywood king and if they could not, to assure they could flee. They hid themselves among the wild wolves and prayed.” Though Ryan isn’t sure how much of this story he believes, it falls in fairly well with what he knows already. This explains why the Great King had temporarily stopped the hunt but also why he had planted the rosethorn at the border. It had been an attempt to hold back the over populated wolves; not to isolate the Narvaezes. No one can really be sure if the Great King believed the Narvaezes really were wolves or if this was just another onset of his late life ‘madness’. All the children, including the Haywoods, are entirely enthralled by Jeremy’s story.

“So, King Narvaez walked for three days without stopping, eating, or even drinking. The host was an old drunkard, known for mulling around the overworld and consuming whatever he wished. King Narvaez told him of his people's troubles and told him that the moon had sent him for help.” The host figure is familiar but Ryan can’t quite place his finger on it. It's very different from the host his people worship. Then again, his people like to pretend the host looks just as a Haywood does and that simply isn't true.

“The host refused him. He called the Narvaezes animals and he spoke, not even with spite or hate, ‘animals get hunted. That's what happens.’ It is said that this made the moon so mad, she cursed the host to be trapped in his human body for a thousand years and that for every wolf he kills, another thousand years are added. That, however, is just a rumor. Disappointed, King Narvaez knew there was nothing he could do. The host’s consort took pity on him, however, and before he left, gave him a sword. This sword was different than the ones King Narvaez had seen the Haywoods use; this one was thin and delicate.” Ryan recognises that sword immediately. Of course, many portraits of Narvaez royals are painted with it.

“The consort told him to strike quick and maliciously. He was told to train his people by the sword and to kill if he had to. He was told the Haywoods could never be reasoned with and that he must kill before he is killed. King Narvaez was saddened to hear this but he thanked the consort and before leaving, exchanged blessing with him.” This ‘consort’ holds a striking familiarity to the Jones people. Ryan really wouldn't be surprised. The Jones started out as a deranged cult before they were a kingdom.

“Then the king walked the three days back. When he returned, the moon changed his people back. King Narvaez passed on the word of what happened and instructed his people to gather up all the iron and diamond they had. For five days they worked. The first day, they built swords. The second day, they crafted chest pieces. The third day, they crafted chausses. The fourth, shoes. Finally, on the fifth day, they crafted helmets. The Narvaezes were not fighters and they struggled to learn these new tools but King Narvaez guided them as best he could.” A peaceful people made into some of the most skilled fighters in the land. Ryan supposes that is a tragedy of itself.

“This time when King Haywood came, King Narvaez met him head on. He challenged the king to a fight to the death and King Haywood agreed. The battle went on for hours, King Narvaez clumsy with his sword but quick. Alas, even as King Narvaez was obviously the victor, King Haywood would not allow it. He broke his word and as King Narvaez was about to deliver the killing blow, he sent his army forward. Inspired by their mighty king, the Narvaezes picked up their weapons and fought to defend their king, their land, and themselves.” Now this is a fight that Ryan knows nothing about. He's certain that was ‘strategically’ left out of the stories. The Great King bested by a beast that had never held a sword before? Blasphemy.

“The Haywoods were surprised and when it ended, they retreated with their king at once. The Narvaezes were ecstatic. They had successfully defended their home from the horrific humans and for the first time, they felt safe. That night, they celebrated their victory and thanked the moon for their salvation. Though the Haywoods attacked them several times after, the Narvaezes fought them off again and again, becoming more and more skilled each time.” Ryan can see why the Great King would have been so annoyed. It makes a little more sense now why he hadn’t just left the Narvaezes alone after that; pride. He wasn't going to let some little wolf monsters best him and his trained soldiers.

“All was well for a while. One day, though, King Narvaez’s small son grew ill. The entire village did everything they could to cure him but none of them could do it. They had never seen this sickness before. No, this was a sickness the Haywoods brought with them. King Narvaez begged the moon to help and assured her he would do anything. The moon, thankful for the Narvaezes’ worship of her up to this point, asked for only one thing; for King Narvaez to name his son after her sister. King Narvaez agreed wholeheartedly and the moon guided him to the plant that would cure his son.

“The trip was long though and the Haywoods found out their king was gone. While the moon was resting one night, they sprung. Caught off guard, the Narvaezes did not have time to protect themselves fully. Queen Narvaez-” Jeremy stops, having to recompose himself a little before continuing. “Queen Narvaez took up the king's sword and defended their child with her life but King Haywood was too much for her one on one. She- perished at his hand.” The smoke images fades away before it can become gruesome.

“Then King Haywood-” Again, Jeremy has to stop. Some of the children look like they're going to cry, too. “He killed the king's unnamed son.” Quietly, Jeremy howls and his three little pups mimic him sadly. Surprisingly, they're not the only ones. The Pattillos echo this sound, though it sounds wrong in a human mouth. Even Jack makes a small, nearly inaudible howl of a sound. Respect for the dead Ryan guesses. A few of the Haywood children, confused by this, awkwardly join along, too.

“The moon tried to warn King Narvaez of this tragedy, but he had been so driven to find the cure, he had not noticed the moon's efforts. As he returned home with the cure, the moon cried the entire way. When King Narvaez discovered what had happened to his wife and son, he was devastated. He begged and pleaded to the moon to take him instead, to give his son back to the world, but the moon did not have the power to do this. So King Narvaez cried.” Several of the children tear up sadly but they're no less invested in the story than before. Ryan won't say it, sure, but obviously not all of this is true. Everyone spins lies, after all.

“For days, King Narvaez mourned his lost wife and son. The Haywoods had kidnapped many of his people in the onslaught and King Narvaez knew he had to do something for them but he was so overcome with grief, he could not bare to leave the side of his wife and son's body. An entire cycle passed and King Narvaez did not move or eat or sleep. When the moon rested again, they received another visitor; Queen Haywood and her infant son.” Ryan jolts a little. What? She had fled, yes, but not to the Narvaezes. She couldn't have. That was- inane.

“Queen Haywood begged for the king's forgiveness. She said her husband was a tyrant, a cold blooded killer, and that she never would have allowed this if she’d the power to stop him. She urged King Narvaez that King Haywood had to die before this went any further. King Narvaez turned her away. He told her to leave this place and never return. He told her that if he ever saw her again, he would do to her what her husband had done to his family. Queen Haywood understood. Before she left, however, she spoke to the king's brother. She told him a great many things about her husband and their kingdom in hopes of aiding their fight. The king's brother did not trust her, not really, but he thanked her anyways. He asked a favor of her, the least she could do. He asked her to take the late Queen Narvaez’s amulet.” Ryan’s heart stops. The imagine is, even in its smoky form, a near perfect replica of _his_ amulet. He touches it under his shirt. It's so easy to forget he's wearing it most the time. His mother gave it to him when he was a child, passed down from the Haywood family for, well, since the Great King.

“King Narvaez could bare not to look at it and Queen Haywood agreed. She left their land with her son soon after. The king's brother used her information to plan an assault on the Haywood capitol in an attempt to free their brethren. King Narvaez agreed with the plan but he did not follow it. Instead, so stricken with grief, King Narvaez went ahead of his people into the Haywood land and was captured quickly. The Haywood soldiers shackled him tightly and threw him into the dungeon to await his execution.” So much for having bested the Narvaez king in battle before capturing him.

“When night fell, King Haywood brought King Narvaez out in his shackles but unbeknownst to him, the king's brother was close by with their own soldiers. King Narvaez, unable to help himself, just cried and then he laughed. He laughed at the poor Haywood king, a human never sated, never pleased, always miserable. He laughed at what a wretched existence this king lived. King Haywood spoke upon him, ‘this is it’. Outside, the moon hid herself away behind the clouds and she too cried for what her precious wolves had come to.

“So King Narvaez replied, ‘this isn’t it.’ The thunder outside roared and lightning struck, so angry and sad that even the Narvaez people were worried. The Haywood king raised his sword at King Narvaez but King Narvaez was not scared. This was not a man to fear. ‘You're a monster,’ King Haywood proclaimed, ‘a worthless, flea bitten mongrel!’” The story is so familiar and yet, so different. Ryan struggles to keep himself composed. He has no idea why this story is affecting him like this.

“King Narvaez roared back, ‘you're a monster!’ and the moon yelled with him. ‘You've taken everything from me! My people! My family! My wife, my son.’ The king could only sob, so distraught by his loss but King Haywood did not care. No, King Haywood was a remorseless, despicable human. ‘I promise you,’ King Narvaez whispered. ‘This is not the end.’ His voice was so cold, so broken, even the ghost white King Haywood paled. ‘You have taken everything from me. We tried. We tried so hard for peace and you hunted us down for sport. We tried to hide and you maliciously seeked us out. We tried to fight and you refused us our rightful victory. So many people, so many children, gone, gone.’

“In that moment, for the first time, King Narvaez became angry. It seemed that was the only thing King Haywood understood. As King Haywood raised his broken diamond sword and ran King Narvaez through, King Narvaez laughed. He was not done yet; he was not ready yet. Instead, he spoke ‘you treat us like monsters, then monsters we shall be.’ Outside the moon shouted her battle cry and with a strike of lightening, the king's brother launched their assault only hoping they could still save their king.” The children are all on edge, excitedly awaiting the climax of the story. Well, all except the Haywood kids. They know this story too well but not like this, never like this.

“It was too late for King Narvaez but he was not going to let his death be in vain. With his dying breath, he pleaded to the moon, ‘let us crumble stone walls and walk the rose paths with ease. Let us prowl the nights even you sleep with no need for torches or coats. Let these swords do us harm no longer. No matter how many times we are struck down, let us survive.’ With both hands, he grabbed King Haywood's sword and drove it further into himself; a self sacrifice. ‘Let every drop of my peoples spilled blood stain the Haywood name. Let every drop they will spill rot their brains. Let the Haywood people regret what they've done to us to the very end. Let them understand what they've done.’ King Narvaez and all his bravery made the moon calm again. She saw him and how much he loved his people and she was so proud of him.

“Finally, King Narvaez looked upon King Haywood and he hoped with all his heart that there could still be good in this man but, he could not see it. ‘Know my loss, Ryan,’ King Narvaez said sadly. ‘Mourn my people like I have. Wash away my blood with your sorrow until your name is clean.’ King Haywood was outraged. 'Shut up!’ he demanded but King Narvaez was not quite done. As he began to fade away, he said onto the moon ‘Goddess, take my blood. Take my body and my soul for your own. For my wife, my son, for every one of my people sent to you too soon, let us be monsters.’ With his last gasp, he howled like he never had before and collapsed.” Jeremy howls to mimic this but he is the only one this time. The puppies whimper softly and some children even sniffle.

“The moon took King Narvaez onto herself and granted his dying plea. As she wiped away her tears, she set the Narvaez people free. She set _us_ free. No longer were we bound to our fragile human forms nor to our rigid wolf ones. No longer did we have to disguise ourselves as humans. We were free to take whatever shape we pleased; whatever shape made us happy. Every Narvaez began to change, shedding their human flesh for their new ones. Even the ones held prisoner by the Haywoods. It's said that among all of the black and brown wolves, the king's brother grew a grey coat instead. He stood as a beacon of the moon's wishes and she shone her light off him to guide them into battle.” Now the Haywood children are officially terrified. The images of the Narvaez wolves Jeremy paints are so much more grotesque than they’re familiar with. They only know them as what Narvaezes look like now; big wolves. Needless to say, the first time the Narvaezes changed, they were much more horrifying. Exposed blood and skin and bone, iron that warped into their flesh and drool that dripped from their massive teeth; monsters. Some of the Haywood children cry too but not for sympathy, just fear.

“So the king's brother lead the battle against the Haywoods for much of the night. They fought diligently to free their captured siblings and despite being outnumbered by the Haywoods, they could not be struck down. The fight raged on all night as the Haywoods tried to block them in and pin them down but the Narvaezes could not be contained any longer. By the time the moon finally began to grow tired, they had managed to free all their people and steadily began to retreat. They had killed that night and while the Narvaezes did not want to, they knew they had to before the Haywoods killed them.” Ryan feels his heart thump away rapidly, all too aware of what comes next.

“The king's brother could not leave without King Narvaez’s body, wishing to properly put him at ease with his wife and son, but when he tried to take the body, King Haywood stopped him. He severed King Narvaez’s head from his body with a single swipe and the king's brother grew enraged. King Haywood raised his sword to him but the king's brother batted it away like it was nothing. Then, towering over the defenseless king, the king's brother opened his maw and ended King Haywood's life with a single _snap_.” Ryan’s head swims and his vision fades a little but he manages to keep himself upright. To pass out here would be nothing short of embarrassing and he won't have it. He will not let such an over embroidered story get to him.

“So, the king's brother and all of the king's people returned home to lick their wounds. They buried the king alongside his wife and son and when the next night came, the king's brother asked the moon to tell them that it was over, that King Haywood was dead at last. Oh, but the moon said unto him, ‘the Mad King has taken too much. His people must make amends. It is only fair.’ She told the king's brother that he is their king now and that he must return to the Haywood capitol to speak with Queen Haywood. The New King obeyed. With his strongest people, that same night they returned in peace. Still, the Haywood soldiers attacked them.

“They defended themselves with tooth and claw while the New King spoke to Queen Haywood. She said the moon had spoken to her and had commanded her to give the New King her only son. This would be the only way to ensure the boy would not end up like his father. The queen begged him not to take him, to take anything else, but the choice was not up to the New King. He insisted she hand over her son as the moon instructed and Queen Haywood refused. She sent the guards to attack him and the New King and his fighters fled.

“The next night, the moon sent them back again. She told the New King to take the child if he must. Alas, the son was nowhere to be found. Again, Queen Haywood begged the New King to take her instead, anything but her son and again, the New King told her it was not his choice and again they were chased out. The moon sent him back night after night but the queen would not budge. This went on for an entire cycle until finally, one night the moon told the New King something new. She told him to walk into an open Haywood house and take the newborn child from its crib. The New King obeyed and took the small Haywood home with him. The moon told him to treat this child as his own, to raise him as his own, to never let harm come to him, and to make sure he was healthy and happy so the New King did.

“Every full moon, the New King was instructed to return to the Haywood capitol and request the Queen's son and every time she refused, he was instructed to take another. The Haywoods wised up eventually and began to hide their children, making the moon even madder. Unfortunately, that part of the story has no end yet. Queen Haywood never handed over her son and that son grew into a king just like the one before him thus the deal was never completed. To this day, the moon sends Narvaezes to the Haywood capitol to replace their fallen and to this day, the Haywoods refuse to make amends.

“But, there is more to the king's story. You see, the New King had a daughter of his own. When this small was born, she was covered in scars and did not cry a peep. These were the scars of every Narvaez the Haywoods had ever killed. The moon proclaimed that this would be their next queen and that when she passed, a new small would be born with these scars. The moon promised that one day, a small would be born with a single scar, the death scar of the first King Narvaez himself, and when this day came, the Haywood people will have finally made their amends to the Narvaez people.

“The New King called her Ray in honor of the moon's sister and the child his brother never got to name. Since then, every Narvaez monarch has been named such and each one has been born quietly and with the burden of every scar still gone unmended. That's why we trust our king and that's why we trust the moon. Together, they will guide us to the glory we were never allowed to have. Even through the toughest times. Praise the moon and long live the king,” Jeremy finishes his story with a little howl and the smoke disperses around him. His pups howl happily in reply and all the little Pattillo's make the strange, wrong sounding noise as well. Goodness, what a dramatic wives tale.

“Ah! Jeremy! Jeremy! How many scars does the King have now?” a little girl asks eagerly.

“Well, still too many to count I'm afraid,” Jeremy replies. “The Haywoods have killed more of us over the decades but that can't exactly be helped.”

“Aw, my friend is a Haywood and he is really nice though!” a child insists.

“Lots of Haywoods are nice,” Jeremy promises. “But even nice people do bad things sometimes-”

“You- you're a liar!” a Haywood child yelps urgently, struggling to even get his words out he's so distressed.

“ _Harry_ ,” a Pattillo caretaker scolds him.

“He is! The Great King protected us!” the boy shouts. “And- and! Stealing kids is wrong no matter what!”

“Um,” Jeremy murmurs, glancing at Matt for assistance of some kind. “I don’t know what you've been told about the Mad King but he was- not great. The Narvaez people never instigated an attack against the Haywood people for the sake of violence. And we don't steal kids? They belong to us in the first place. It is not our fault if you think otherwise.”

“Don’t call the Great King mad!” Harry shouts. “He'll- he'll-”

“That's _enough_ ,” Ryan says firmly. The child quickly hushes himself and the other Haywood children follow his lead. The Pattillos awkwardly shift away. “Story time is over. Jack, please take your people to the overhang if you'll be resting here tonight. Otherwise, please leave the castle. Kerry, make sure these children are escorted home immediately. _Jeremy_ -” Jeremy’s fur bristles uneasily and he peers up at Ryan unsurely. “Come with me.”

Jack gives Ryan a disappointed look, but he and his caretakers gather up their children and guide them back into the castle to settle them in for the night. Matt shoots Jeremy a concerned look before he goes and Jeremy folds his ears down. Kerry hurriedly gets to his feet to herd the Haywoods together and leads them off to take them home. As Ryan begins to walk off, Jeremy reluctantly follows and the puppies stay under his feet.

Ryan makes for his study and once Jeremy and the puppies are in, he closes the door behind them. Jeremy licks his teeth nervously. It's not that Ryan is upset, but he could see how Jeremy would think that. No, Ryan just has an incredible headache and the pain lacing through his temples is nothing short of agitating. He reaches under his shirt to grab his amulet and pulls it off over his head easily.

“Firstly, no more stories unless you run them by me first, alright?” Ryan insists. “My people won't take too kindly to them and it's in everyone's best interest that you don't start filling their heads with your moon trife.”

“Moon trife?” Jeremy replies sourly. “Unlike your ‘Great’ King word for word retellings?” His sarcasm is not appreciated. Ryan knows they're not exactly truthful, either, but his people think they are and telling them this story is a good way to make them very upset again. The last thing they need right now is Ryan's people going full on Great King again.

“No more stories,” Ryan says again, firmer this time. Jeremy scoffs.

“Whatever,” he agrees reluctantly. With that mostly out of the way, Ryan dangles his amulet down in front of Jeremy. He jumps, startled by the sight, and urgently looks back up at Ryan.

“Now, why do you know what this looks like? Only I and Kerry have seen it and before that, only my mother and father. How did you make a perfect recreation of it?” he demands but he tries to keep his voice calm and easy. He doesn’t want to potentially make Jeremy clamp up again.

“You have it?” Jeremy whispers. “G-give it to me.”

“Excuse me?” Ryan sneers. Jeremy jolts back a little. He looks at Ryan again, then back to the amulet, then back. It looks like he's thinking about trying to snatch it. That would not go well for him.

“Sorry,” he says quickly. “I mean, you should- uh. That's- you should give it to me.”

“I'm _not_ giving you my mother's amulet,” Ryan assures him with ever shortening patience. Jeremy shifts uncomfortably and he decides to put it back around his neck before the wolf tries to steal it.

“That's not yours,” Jeremy insists desperately. “That is King Narvaez’s rightful property. The New King never should have given it away.”

“This amulet has been in my family for generations. It does not belong to your king,” Ryan snaps. “Answer my question, Jeremy.”

“Dude, every Narvaez knows what first Queen Narvaez’s amulet looks like. People have been trying to find it for- generations. People have died for that thing,” Jeremy urges. The way he looks at Ryan’s throat is not comforting. He might be small but Ryan isn’t keen on thinking he can’t hold his own in a fight. He's also pretty weighted. Ryan rests his hand on his sword cautiously.

“Why do you think it is that important?” he asks. It's just an amulet, not even that. It's just a necklace. Jeremy swallows nervously like he doesn’t think he should tell Ryan.

“The first Queen wasn't a wolf,” he finally says, his eyes never wavering from Ryan’s pendent. “She was the moon.”

“Excuse me?” Ryan barks out a laugh.

“It's true,” Jeremy insists. “She bound herself to a human body because she fell in love with King Narvaez- the first wolf she ever turned into a man.” This story just gets wilder and wilder. “She never told him. She never told anyone. She- when her body was killed, she returned to the moon and left that amulet behind for her lover. He never opened it. You should give that to me.”

“What's in it?” Ryan asks skeptically. He could never get it open, it's too rusted, but he had never bothered too hard, either. It was always just his assumption it was a picture or something grossly sentimental from before the Great King.

“I don't know,” Jeremy says simply. “Only the moon knows. You can't open it.” Well now he's definitely going to.

“Thank you,” Ryan replies. “You can go back to your room now.”

“What about the amulet?” Jeremy insists quickly. “You _can't_ keep it.”

“You can return to your room now, Jeremy,” Ryan tells him again, harsher this time. Jeremy folds his ears back again, eyes darting between Ryan and the amulet. Ultimately, he seems to decide his puppies are more important and he leaves on nervous paws.

The last thing Ryan believes is that the moon came to earth as a human- or whatever deity the Narvaezes think the moon is. He palms his amulet in his fingers, gently rubbing at the rusted joints with his thumb, but he isn't sure if he'll be able to pry it open. It's been rusted shut with what looks like blood since before it got into Ryan’s hands. For a long time, he didn't even know it was a locket rather just a shiny pendant with few defining features. If it truly did belong to the first Queen Narvaez, then it makes sense that at one point it was supposed to look like the moon. It's been damaged so much over the years, it really doesn't look like much anymore.

Damaged, Ryan would assume, by his family before him trying to get it open. He's also going to guess that the blood that rusted it shut isn’t the only blood on it. What could be in it that the wolves would want so badly is beyond him and if Jeremy was telling the truth and they don't know what's in it, why they would still want it so bad is also beyond him. For now, he just tucks it back under his shirt.


	8. Ready, Aim

Once the Pattillos have completed their commissioned work, they leave the Haywood territory for the next. They will just have to see what Jack and his people run their mouths about this time. Who's really to say, maybe they know this is ‘none of their business’ too. Only time will tell now. With no Narvaezes in town to actually use it, Ryan’s people are currently enjoying the new trading post for themselves. It's an easy and effective way to find anything anyone would want in one place and likewise, get rid of anything they'd want. One person's trash is another person's slightly more valuable trash.

The next full moon is upon them much sooner than never. This is the moment of truth. They'll see tonight if King Narvaez, Ray, keeps his word afterall. Ryan has kept his part of the deal thus far. He just watches as the people trying to get into the bunker hurriedly rush back home at the sign of nightfall. As a show of faith, and temptation, Ryan has barred any of his citizens from entering the bunker tonight. If Narvaez breaks his word, then it's war after all whether Ryan can afford it or not. He won't stand with the wolves taking any more of his people's children ‘for the moon’. If that means fighting them, then so be it.

When the sun finally goes down, there's a long period of time where the entire town seems to hold its breath and wait. There's guards posted everywhere, ready to sound the alarm at the very sight of the Narvaezes, so Ryan can at least try to get some sleep. A few hours go by and it really appears as though they're staying away. Then the howling starts. It's so close by, Ryan is awake immediately. Initially he's so concerned no one sounded the alarm that it goes completely over his head that there are already wolves in his kingdom.

The three pitiful little howls that follow up immediately sooth some of his worry. It's just Jeremy and the puppies. Of course it is. It's the full moon and they just have to howl at it, don't they? Ryan groggily pushes himself out of his bed to peer out his window into the courtyard. He hasn't seen the full moon like this in years now. All too often he'd be down in the bunker trying to keep the peace and watch his people. It really is beautiful.

Sure enough, there's Jeremy in the middle of the courtyard yelling at the sky. Ryan hurriedly finds something to throw at him and breaks a panel out of his window to stick his head out. He chucks the cup down into the courtyard in hopes of not hurting Jeremy but startling him at the very least.

“Jeremy! Shut up! People are sleeping!” he shouts. Either Jeremy can't hear him over his own shouting or he simply doesn't care. While Ryan looks for something else to throw, the alarm sounds. He jolts. It can't be. Hurriedly, he looks out the window again to the howling Jeremy below. He can't be. Kerry bursts into the room suddenly, still dazed with sleep and obviously not completely awake yet but definitely trying.

“Sire!” he yelps. “Siege!” Ryan glances at Jeremy again. He's not howling at the moon but he's not doing what Ryan thought he was, either. He's _trying_ to wake everyone up?

“Get everyone into the bunker,” Ryan instructs hastily. “Arm the wall. Go!” Kerry scrambles to get to work. Of course the one full moon they don't retreat into the bunker is the night a siege happens. What unfortunate timing. Ryan dons his armor quickly and makes his way out of the castle to help evacuate the town. Unlike the wolves, a siege would destroy everything and more importantly, kill everyone. They need the townfolk in the bunker immediately and the guards ready to defend. It could be a long night.

As Ryan heads across the town, he tries to calmly direct panicking people in the right direction. A group of soldiers are closing and boarding the wall doors closed while others are trying to organize the chaos. They have time, a siege moves slowly but if they're not ready when it reaches, it'll be devastating. They've lived through sieges before and they'll live through this.

Out the corner of his eye, Ryan spots Jeremy darting through town. He has to take a double take and immediately, he's drawing his sword. In all the havoc, Jeremy is trying to make off with a child? Why are the Narvaezes so driven that even when they can not afford it, they try to do harm? Except, that's not right. Jeremy runs straight to the bunker with the kid he's carrying, dropping it in Kerry's arms and quickly darting back the way he came. Jeremy is helping them? Why would he bother? Sure enough, he runs by with another child, this one much older and loudly wailing, and soon after a pregnant mother waddles by. Huh.

“I'm gonna make rounds,” Jeremy informs quickly. “Make sure everyone is out.” The monsters don't even bother the Narvaez people. Perhaps they're too strong or perhaps too monster. Jeremy really has no reason to do any of this.

“I already have people doing that,” a commander barks.

“I'm faster,” Jeremy scoffs back. Without waiting for any kind of confirmation, he takes off. Despite the full moon, he looks no different than usual. So the Narvaezes can control what they look like- even now. That is a little unsettling.

“Everyone remain calm!” Ryan calls as he makes his way through the crowd. “There is room in the bunker for everyone! Please move in an orderly fashion for your and everyone else's safety!” His people are relatively good about it but there's really no helping the overall panic. Ryan makes his way to the wall to command his army. Some kingdoms have generals and such but the Haywood kingdom has never been one of those. Too likely that something will go on behind his back.

The Haywood soldiers stand ready along the wall. Arrows are already drawn, lava is ready to be dumped, traps ready to be set, and in a worse case scenario, diamond armor is ready to be used to defend their home on a more personal level. Ryan peers into the distance and sure enough, a massive siege is heading directly for them. That is a lot bigger than what they usually deal with. Why are there so many of them this time? Is it because of the full moon? Or perhaps it's because there aren't any wolves to startle them away.

It won't be long before they're at the walls and with their numbers, they could very well break through. As long as everyone does exactly what they're supposed to, everything will be fine. When Kerry finally joins him, suited up in case things get bad, it's a sign that everyone has made it safely onto the bunker. Though Ryan has no plans on letting the siege through, as long as their people are safe in the bunker, they can rebuild later. It would not be the first time.

Then bad things get worse. While the siege comes from one side, wolves begin to approach from the other. These are not the wolfish people, either, or the plain wolves not as scary as they should be. These are full blown Narvaez monsters. His soldiers lurch in fear when they finally noticed and urgently everyone tries to assess what threat is worse. Again, Ryan has to question what Jeremy was doing; waking them up or calling to his people that they would be weak. What luck, Jeremy has all but disappeared.

“Kerry,” Ryan says flatly. “Where are the puppies?”

“I-” Kerry stutters. “I don’t know. They should be in the bunker but I- didn’t think to check.” Oh, clever clever wolves. The wolves get closer faster than the siege does. Ryan grinds his teeth. Unfortunate luck indeed. If the Narvaezes attack them now, during a siege on a full moon, it is entirely possible they will have to retreat. Plus, if Kerry is right and these wolves actually can get into the bunker, it'll be nigh impossible to get the capitol back. His people await orders. Ryan doesn’t have a choice.

“Defend the wall! Fire!” he instructs and soldiers periodically down the line repeat him to pass word. Immediately, they begin firing arrows down upon the Narvaezes without hesitation. It does fuck all. The Narvaez people don't even seem to notice, continuing their tread forward without so much as a waiver. That's bad. The wolves only finally stop right outside the wall, creating a line of themselves as far as Ryan can see. Then some of them begin to climb. The wall has no purchase but the wolves don't care. They scale straight up, using their grotesque claws to make purchase.

In a panic, several stations drop their lava to try and dissuade the wolves away. This bothers them even less. They move around it with ease and hoist themselves up onto the wall. Soldiers jerk back, some of them ready to sprint for the armor and others drawing their swords. Then the Narvaezes stop. They form an orderly line and have themselves a sit. When a moment of silence passes, the Narvaezes look at the Haywood soldiers in confusion and a few of them suggestively shake themselves. They- they're bring the arrows back? The arrows literally buried inches into their hides?

A Narvaez approaches Ryan. This one is at least semi human looking, though from the waist down he is pure wolf. His robes don't cover as much as they usually do, leaving his strange legs and tail out for anyone to see. Ryan stares at him a moment but he does not attack.

“It is polite to wear pants in my kingdom,” Ryan comments. The wolf glances down curiously.

“I'm wearing a robe?” he replies as though this should surely be enough. He decides to ignore this instead. “King Narvaez has sent us. I am Joel Heyman, general of the Narvaez army. Yes, before you ask, I am of Haywood blood. That doesn't mean I find you any less disgusting though so please bare that in mind.” Ah yes, the pleasantries of the Narvaez people.

“ _Why_ are you here?” Ryan demands. “A general in my capitol with an army is not exactly a sign of peace.”

“Jaramy sent word that a siege was headed your direction. King Narvaez has sent us as a sign of good faith- whether I believe you should be taken out by the siege or not,” Heyman explains. He obviously doesn't want to be here. “We are here to help.”

“You don’t sound like you want to help,” Ryan scoffs. They can handle this themselves. The Haywoods are no strangers to things being difficult.

“ _I_ don’t,” Heyman promises. “And many of my people don't. You're kind of a dick. But this is a milita, not an army. We trust our king that he is doing what's best for us and if he thinks helping the Haywood people through a siege is ideal, then we will trust him.” What lovely words of encouragement.

“You follow your king so blindly?” Ryan asks sharply. “Betray your own morales at his command?”

“No,” Heyman scoffs, insulted. “King Narvaez spoke and we listened. He made good points and we have agreed with him. The needs of our people out weigh the morales of our one. He is not a _dictator_ like yourself. He doesn’t execute people who fail to obey. It is amazing I found this many people to aid you.”

“And how do I know this is not a trick?” Ryan insists. To let the wolves so willingly into his kingdom, he could not think of a worse idea than that.

“Then send us away,” Heyman says blandly. “We will gladly leave. If you need a reason though, just know that we could have attacked you already, right?” He’s not wrong and that’s not good. It certainly isn’t something he wants to be saying right now, either. Truth be told, if Narvaez really wanted to assure a successful assault against the Haywood capitol, he would have sent more than a handful of ‘militia’. Ryan presses his teeth together a little. He glances down the wall to either side, his soldiers tentatively and carefully pulling their arrows out of the Narvaezes and the Narvaezes returning to the ground one by one once they’re done.

The siege is closing in on them slowly but surely and the closer it gets, the bigger it’s turning out to be. The unfortunate truth is, they could use the Narvaezes help. Zombies, spiders, creepers- all of the things that plague the rest of the cities and towns across AH don’t seem to care a thing about the wolves. Unless a Narvaez attacks them first, the monsters leave them alone. Not to mention the Narvaezes are strong and fast.

“Fine,” Ryan finally replies. “If your king really is showing his ‘good faith’, then by all means, stay.” Heyman gives a slight nod of agreement. “But- _I_ am the commander around here.”

“I can’t promise my people will obey you,” Heyman insists. “But by all means, I will gladly share your word. You know, _reasonably_.”

“That is not how this works,” Ryan assures him.

“As I said, King Narvaez does not command his people. As long as you are reasonable and clear in what you want from us, we will listen and follow your lead for our own reasons,” Heyman assures. Ryan grinds his teeth. The Narvaezes do things differently, he knows that, and he supposes that is all he can really ask of them at the moment. The idea of a bunch of wolves running around doing whatever they want is not comforting, though.

“There is one more thing,” Heyman murmurs. He pulls something from his inventory and holds the small bottle for Ryan to take. “This is from the king as a show of, well, good faith.” Ryan glances over it suspiciously.

“What is it?” he asks.

“It is a scent,” Heyman explains. “We use scents like this to help hunt our prey or locate things people before us have found. This is unique to the king himself. It is for your emergency use only and will allow the king to locate you moments within using it.”

“That doesn’t sound like a show of good faith,” Ryan assures him bluntly. To let the wolf king know where he is at any moment, why would he ever want that?

“Then don’t take it as such,” Heyman replies just as bluntly. He’s obviously not much of a people wolf is he? Ryan pockets the bottle for now, likely to put somewhere safe later in case he needs it for less ‘emergency’ reasons. For now, however, he turns his attention back to the oncoming hoard. Just the presence of the wolves have slowed them down, the hoard not daring try to trample through them or simply not wanting to. They could likely hold them off until the morning and just let them burn but that means a lot night of anxiousness and waiting.

“Ready the archers!” Ryan calls. Along the wall, people repeat him to pass the word along and his people prepare their bows and take aim at the impending hoard. By the tick, the hoard grows closer and closer and seems so much bigger than they initially thought. Where did they all come from?

“Fire!” In a flurry, his archers begin firing bows down into the hoard as quickly as they can and as accurately as they can- to a degree. Ryan can’t help but notice how some of his people seem to still be trying to aim at the wolves. While he understands, right now it is only weakening their firepower. There is nothing he is willing to do about this now. The wolves, on the other hand, begin to make their own moves. Some of them remain stationary at the base of the wall, spread out far enough to assure nothing gets past them in any direction. The others lunge into the hoard without wait, tackling down monsters and crunching down on them with massive, intimidating teeth. It’s truly a horror show. It seems most of the wolves make it a habit of targeting monsters that have already been hit by arrows, using this as a sign that these monsters need to be taken out first.

A handful of them seem to be scrounging around between all the fighting, picking up arrows and loot and packing them into the chest tied to their back. Once the chest is full, they hurriedly climb back up the wall and deposit the loot into a combined chest and the arrows into a separate one. These are subsequently picked up by two wolves that remain on the wall and quickly dispersed back to his archers. Ryan may not have a high opinion of the Narvaezes but they are organized if nothing else and truly, that is the key to being dangerous.

Heyman does not work. He remains stood on the wall as he oversees his people go about their business. Of course, he isn’t that concerned about anything going on. This isn’t his home, the monsters don’t bother the Narvaezes, and he doesn’t like Ryan. There isn’t anything for him to lose in this fight.

“You are the Narvaez General, then?” Ryan comments. Between his own people and the Narvaez, they are keeping the siege at bay easily. Of course, the Haywood people could handle it on their own but it is good to know how their possible enemies work. Heyman glances at him minutely, fluffing his tail between his legs in a defensive manner.

“I am,” Heyman replies. “How we see generals is very different.” Oh, Ryan’s sure. He came with a militia and he has yet to give them any orders. The Narvaez people seem to value freedom of choice and will but then again, their numbers are small. It’s easier when their people amount to maybe a few thousand. Ryan has nearly a million people in his land. People are stupid, especially in large groups. They need to be instructed.

“And of Haywood blood, you mention,” Ryan says. To this, Heyman doesn’t say anything. The name is a give away, of course, but he seems to know that. Why let a kidnapped kid keep his name? “How far?”

“I don’t think it really matters,” Heyman replies scathingly. “Whether it was me or my parents or theirs who were ‘taken’ from you, I’m not a Haywood and I never was.”

“No, you just have our blood,” Ryan says.

“Blood is thicker than water, I suppose,” Heyman answers. They don’t speak anymore. Rather effortlessly, they wipe out the siege before sunrise and in the wolves not turning around and attacking them while weak, it seems many of Ryan’s people have become somewhat comfortable with them. Along the wall some of them even seem to have taken to petting the wolves while others maintain their distance for small conversation.

Tonight they can sleep easy knowing there won’t be a siege ready to take them. In junction with that, he supposes they can sleep easy knowing the Narvaezes haven’t taken anyone, either. At least, not to Ryan’s current knowledge. The night is still early, though, and there’s still time. Ryan will admit, he feels this is a step in the right direction, regardless of King Narvaez’s people’s poor attitude towards him.

“Gratitude seems to be in order,” Ryan murmurs. Heyman doesn’t make a reply. Right. “Tell your king we appreciate the assistance in this minor matter.”

“Uh huh,” Heyman says. “Listen King Haywood. Not to ‘speak out of turn’ or whatever, but as General, I know your side can’t handle a war with us.”

“Are you threatening me, Heyman?” Ryan warns lowly.

“Of course you take it that way,” Heyman replies scathingly but continues. “Like I said, our people listen to our King and make their own decisions on his and the moon's word. For now, we are content with this arrangement. The longer this goes on, the more strained it will become. Even if King Narvaez and the moon insist on giving you a chance, we may not listen. Whether you take this as a threat or a warning or an explanation, just know this; your people bit first but we will bite last.”

They exchange looks, cold and firm but quiet. Call it what he will, Ryan knows a threat when he hears one.

By daybreak, the wolves have left back for their home. They take nothing with them, including children, and when the sun rises, Jeremy and the pups appear out from wherever they had been hiding in the time being. It doesn’t seem like they were in the bunker but fairly, Ryan understands why they may have been a little anxious about being enclosed with all of the Haywood people.

The people that had stayed in the bunker, unknowing of the help the Narvaezes had given, are a touch reluctant to accept what sounds like a wild story to them. Nonetheless, it seems some of soldiers have become a little bit less weary of Jeremy now.


End file.
